


Pollen

by VexTimes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Altered minds, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Aphrodesiacs, Bees, Different perspectives, Honey doesn't work like that, Let me know if you need something tagged, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pollen, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, don't you ship real people, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes
Summary: Xisuma’s instincts take over and he turns Keralis into a bee by fucking him. And that is only the start of a series of transformations all across the server.
Relationships: Beef/Mumbo, Etho/Beef, Iskall/Grian/Etho, Keralis/Bdubs, Mumbo/Iskall/Xisuma, Scar/Grian/Cub, Xisuma/Etho, Xisuma/Keralis, Xisuma/xB/Bdubs/Keralis, Zedaph/Ren
Comments: 111
Kudos: 344





	1. Keralis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keralis is on the receiving end of my transformation kink once again~

Xisuma hasn’t been able to think straight at all all day. Something at the back of his mind, making it so he couldn’t focus on any of his projects.  
His clothes feel unnaturally tight and he’s had an uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach ever since he woke up that morning. It’s the first day of spring, it should be a wonderfully relaxing day, no?

X absentmindedly wanders around. Through the jungle, through the nearby forest, and he finds himself in the middle of a flower field. The air here smells... good. _Really_ good. He inhales deeply, the sweet scent of nectar entering his nose. 

He shifts in his pants. The uncomfortable feeling only gets stronger the longer he spends in the midst of all these flowers. He tries to ignore it, taking a deep breath, but ultimately sighs. It wasn’t going to go away, was it? Xisuma tries to turn around, to walk back to his base, but something about this place... the flowers... it’s as if they’re calling for him to stay. To take it all in.

Then, it hits him. The reason he felt so... so _wrong_ all day. So pent up, restless. Of course, how could he not have noticed?

The pollen.

Ever since this... whatever it was that caused this transformation to happen to him... he knew that something had changed. Not just his body, but his instincts. More animal-like, more _bee_ -like. The growing urge... this _need._ To do what? He didn’t know at first, he tried to ignore it as best he could.   
But now, as he’s taking in the smell of the flowers. Being surrounded by their pollen, their _seed._ The feeling in his lower stomach got stronger, deeper, more intense. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. He couldn’t go back to work. Hell, Xisuma couldn’t even recall what he was working on in the first place.

As if it had a mind of its own, X’s hand snakes down towards his pants, cupping the growing bulge. _Goodness me..!_ Pleasure shoots through his nerves at the added pressure, and X has to fight himself from jerking off right here, in the middle of the field. He has just barely enough conscience left to know how very wrong that could be.

But then, a figure shows up in the corner of his vision. It’s a hermit. Xisuma turns around, and sees that it’s Keralis. He approaches X, who is stuck to the ground, not knowing whether to run or to hide. As Keralis comes closer Xisuma can see he’s holding a slice of watermelon. The sweet smell permeates his senses, sending his mind spinning. God, this bee stuff really was getting the best of him.

Before he knows it, he has Keralis pinned to the ground. Xisuma licks the sugary substance off of Keralis’ cheeks and mouth, taking in the taste.   
Keralis doesn’t seem taken aback or scared, much to X’s surprise. In fact, he looks almost... excited? Did he know what was going on?

“It’s nice to see you too, Shiswammy.” He laughs. Xisuma can feel his heartbeat picking up underneath him.

No. _No._ X shakes his head roughly, slaps himself to bring himself back to senses. Force himself to come back down. This wasn’t okay. This wasn’t _normal._ He was his _admin_ , for god’s sake, he couldn’t do this to his hermit! His _friend!_

But Keralis takes his hands in his, guiding them under his bright teal shirt. The sudden contact with his bare skin sends shivers up X’s spine. Keralis presses a soft kiss to his lips, and Xisuma leans into it so he can taste that sweet, sweet sugar again. X relaxes a little, allowing his instincts to take over slowly.  
“So good... so sweet... ” Keralis breathes out in between kisses.

Xisuma deepens the kiss, grinding down on Keralis. He can feel Keralis growing hard, his own pants becoming unbearably tight as well. 

“You need this, don’t you, Shiswammy?” Keralis looks him in the eyes.

All X can muster out is a pathetic whine. Yes. _God,_ yes, he needs this. He needed release for god knows how long, now. It feels like he spent an eternity building up to this moment.

Keralis hums and nods. Xisuma leans down onto him, noting how warm he feels under his touch. He smells so sweet, X’s heartbeat speeds up as Keralis moves his head closer, closer. Pressing his lips to Xisuma’s once more, still sticky from the watermelon. The taste alone is almost enough to send him into overdrive.

Keralis breaks away to breathe and his hands start wandering down X’s body, tracing circles around his hips, tugging at his belt.

God, this is unfair. If Keralis knows how badly he needs it, then why would he tease him like that? The friction against the constraining fabrics against him _hurt._ He doesn’t know why, but he needs to... to... 

He needs to be inside him. He needs to fuck him. Every atom in his body is _screaming_ for him to take him right here, right now.

“Do you want to do it here?” Keralis asks, bless his voice for still working.

Clarity returns to the front of his mind for a fraction of a second. Here? In the middle of the field? Was that really a good idea? But quickly those thoughts are pushed away by feelings of lust and desire again.  
No... Yes? _Yes._ Yes, of course. They’re surrounded by pollen. They fill the air and his body _screams_ at him to go for it. It’s so beautifully intoxicating. Yes, in this field. Where else would they do it?

Xisuma nods eagerly, giving into his instincts. Without hesitation Keralis unbuckles his belt, and unzips Xisuma’s pants. He’s so hard, already dripping precum. The viscosity or color of it don’t phase Xisuma’s altered mind. He clumsily worms his way out of his honey-soaked underwear, Keralis meanwhile removing his own boxers, already fingering himself open. 

Whatever it was that had transformed Xisuma must have affected Keralis too, somehow. A similar sticky, sweet liquid already dripping from his ass.

Xisuma gathers himself enough to guide his cock to Keralis’ entrance. He presses in slowly, Keralis moans as he pushes in. Something inside X, that instinct, urges him to move already. To release inside of him.

“Go on, move... please... I know you need it. I want it-” X doesn’t need to be told twice, he starts to move. Slowly, at first, relishing in the feeling of how warm and tight Keralis felt around his sensitive cock. Then he starts thrusting in and out. Sloppily. Needy. A honey-like substance mixed with precum coats Keralis’s warm insides beautifully, providing the perfect amount of friction.

Xisuma speeds up, following his instincts. It feels so good, so _right._ Xisuma watches as Keralis’ eyes roll back in his skull from pleasure. He watches as two antennae sprout from his forehead, growing a little with each thrust. X brushes his fingertips at one, and Keralis moans and shivers at the pleasure it sends through him. All X can think is to _keep going._ Everything about this felt right, natural.  
Keralis’ eyes darken as the transformation continues, Xisuma and him now having found a steady rhythm. Keralis’ not quite human appearance pinned underneath him looks so beautiful.

Keralis is His and now he’ll become just like him. It pleases the animalistic part inside him greatly.

Xisuma speeds up his thrusts, feeling so, so close. Keralis angles himself upwards just a little as a stinger starts growing from his back. The change in angle feels so good. Faster, faster. Just like that. Xisuma takes a deep breath, smelling those intoxicating pollen once more. The scent of honey, precum, and _Keralis_ invading his every sense. Soft hairs start covering Keralis’ face as his skin turns yellow and black. He’s doing so well. Soon he’ll be just like him. Not a single moment does X think about how, or why, or what the consequences could be. 

Keralis’ hands grasp onto the ground below them, holding onto _something._ He’s drooling. He looks so beautiful, so wrecked, so quickly. Xisuma can feel the buildup, he needs to release. It’s been so long. Too long. 

As the changes come to completion, so does Keralis. As his new stinger reaches its full length, Keralis shudders and tightens, arching his back as he comes. He groans and spurts sticky, sweet, honey-colored strands all over both their chests. Keralis pants, tears forming in his eyes from overstimulation and pleasure.

Xisuma thrusts in deeply, Keralis moans his name at that and that’s what sends X over the edge. He grasps onto Keralis’ shoulders as he spasms and comes hard and long. The pressure in his stomach is relieved, and he pants into Keralis’ chest as he comes down.

Xisuma pulls out, holding Keralis close as they both come down. Xisuma touches the base of Keralis’ forehead, where the antennae had grown in. They twitch reflexively, and Keralis buzzes contently. X pulls him on his side, and watches as wings pop from his back. With that, the transformation is complete. Xisuma feels pleased with his work.

These changes fit him, X thinks. They fit him well.

They lay back down in the field. They’re covered in honey and pollen and they’re sticky and it’s absolutely beautiful. The smell of sex, honey, and pollen thick in the air. Xisuma doesn’t feel that pressure anymore, but he could already feel the heat bubbling up in his lower region again.

But right now Keralis needed to recover. He needed to adjust to his new physique. Xisuma plants a kiss on his forehead, in between his antennae. Keralis smiles up at him. He did so well. Once he’s ready he’ll join him in converting the other hermits, he just knows it.

Xisuma spreads his wings, lifting himself off the ground. Etho lives close by, doesn’t he? X licks his lips at the thought of him pinned to a tree, begging for release. Xisuma approaches his base, driven by nothing but instinct and drunk off of the pollen.

This was only the start of something great, he could already tell.


	2. Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just appreciate what season 7 of hermitcraft has given us?  
> The knowledge that, deep down, we are all bee fuckers. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> We’re in for a ride with this fic, folks~

Xisuma thought he’d have Etho pinned to a wall by now. Thought he’d be deep inside him already, fucking into him as he chased his instincts. But he finds himself planted on top of a nearby jungle tree, just watching the man from afar as he works on his Monstrosity build. He’s placing blocks so diligently... lost in concentration. Xisuma bets he wouldn’t even notice if he crept up behind him and stole a kiss. Or two. Or something more.

He smirks and glides down, landing smoothly before Etho, who is shaken from his thoughts.

“Xisuma-! Hey there, what’s up!” Etho’s eyes light up as he smiles, and puts his crafting materials away. His eyes wander down Xisuma’s body. “Oh... I see you’re... not wearing anything.” He swallows thickly. Xisuma takes a step forward. Etho’s fingers twitch, seemingly wanting to reach out. He would let him, of course, but X figures he should at least ask first.

“Can I kiss you?” He croaks out. His voice feels rough. Unnecessary.

Etho’s lips part slightly, and he struggles to find his words for a moment. Xisuma takes another step and places his hands around Etho’s neck. The human shivers at the contact.

“Well?” Xisuma raises his eyebrows.

He nods, and Xisuma wastes no moment and crashes their lips together. Etho grants him access all too eagerly, and X explores his mouth. Chasing his instincts, chasing that high he felt earlier when he converted Keralis.

Etho moans softly as their makeout becomes sloppier and sloppier. He grinds up at Xisuma’s exposed cock, and X smirks and bites down on Etho’s lip, earning him something in between a desperate and needy groan. He likes this. He really likes this. His hermits becoming so desperate when they were with him. How quickly they melt in his arms... He could get used to this.

Xisuma is hard and every time Etho’s growing bulge meets him he’s met with a wave of pleasure. He has to be inside him. He has to be inside of him right now. Xisuma breaks apart and guides Etho’s head down. The hermit presses sloppy kisses as he makes his way down X’s body, sucking and licking at the honey and pollen that were still covering him. Why bother cleaning off when he was going to get dirty again? 

Etho’s tongue circles the base of his cock teasingly. He gasps as he gets a taste of his precum. His tongue runs up the length of his cock, hungrily lapping at the sweet liquid. Etho’s warm mouth envelops Xisuma all at once, and he shudders as he sucks and twirls his tongue. Xisuma has to lean back against a shoddy wall for support. Underneath him Etho hums and bobs his head, and X can’t help but buck up into him. The obscene sounds and soft moans against his cock only getting him closer and closer.

“Etho, Etho, I’m gonna-” Is all the warning he can give before he shudders and comes for the second time that day. The thick honey spurts into his mouth, overflowing and dripping down his chin. Etho’s eyes roll back as he swallows as much as he can, sucking Xisuma dry to the last drop. He keeps bobbing his head, keeps sucking, keeps tasting him. It isn’t long until his movements start becoming frantic.

The man jerks, moaning as he comes into his jeans. Xisuma smiles down at him, his own cock hardening again at the sight. His honey is so good that he’s coming from just that, huh? Xisuma hums and crouches down, running a hand down Etho’s back. He shudders underneath his touch. Xisuma removes his shirt, running his fingers down his arms softly. Xisuma presses their lips together, bringing Etho up with him. He undoes his belt and lets his hands cup his ass and cock. Xisuma smirks into the kiss. Etho was already producing the same slick substance, dripping from his ass, letting him know that he was ready.

It’s a good start, but it’s not enough.

“My turn.” Xisuma whispers into his ear, and he flips Etho around, pushing his naked body against the wall.

Xisuma lets his fingers wander in between his cheeks, feeling him for just a second. The honey-like slick drips onto his hands. He’s producing even more than Keralis, X notices. That gives him an idea. He’ll have to work on that after Etho is finished, though.

He lifts Etho’s legs and wraps them around himself, giving himself better access. He’s lined up and ready to push in, and as he does so, he presses his mouth to Etho’s again. He bites down on his lip, earning him a moan and  _ oh, _ he likes that. He wants to hear more. 

His thrusts are slow and hard, and each one calls another moan deep from within the man’s chest. Xisuma’s wings flutter at the sounds as they vibrate through his own chest.

“X... please... “ Etho croaks out in between involuntary moans. “I need, I need... “

“What is it you need, love?” Xisuma catches his mouth in another sloppy kiss.

Etho is undergoing the same transformation, much like Keralis did, earlier. Etho’s antennae bounce up at each thrust, slowly getting longer and longer. Underneath the drops of sweat his skin is turning fuzzy and striped. He has his eyes closed but Xisuma knows they’re completely black, just like his.

“I need, I need to c-cum... please... “ Etho groans particularly loudly when his stinger starts to grow. Xisuma hums, taking his sweet time, taking in Etho’s increasingly less human look. He can feel his own heat approaching quickly, as Etho’s slick runs down his own legs, coating him beautifully.

With a final couple of thrusts, harder and deeper than he thought possible, Etho is cumming sticky honey all over both their chests. He tightens around him and Xisuma comes too at that, that instinct within him satisfied once again. But not for long, he knows.

Etho pants and leans onto him for balance. Xisuma offers him reassuring buzzes, lifting him up fully and dropping him onto a nearby bed.

Xisuma presses a kiss to his cheek and tucks the new bee in, careful around the wings that have now sprouted from his back.

He looks down at his work. He did a great job with him. Etho has already fallen asleep, his snores have a slight buzz to them. God, he looks so good. 

And Etho started producing honey before X had even entered him. That meant that his own cum, his own honey, was that much more effective than he first thought. It was potent enough to get him to produce honey all on his own. Before he even started to show any other signs of corruption.

Xisuma flies off, he has more work to do. Many more hermits to attend to. But the thought gives him an idea. Something that could prove very lucrative. Xisuma smirks.

He has a shop he needs to restock. Asap.


	3. Bdubs

Keralis wakes up, groaning as he stretches. His joints crack and his limbs feel foreign. He spreads his new wings and his heartbeat picks up as he remembers that _Shashwammy did that to him._ He swears he can feel a blush creeping up on him, and it’s not the only warmth spreading in his body.

He looks around, but his admin is nowhere to be seen. “Shashwammy?” He calls out, taking note of how hoarse he sounds. Keralis breathes in deeply, and his breath hitches at the smells entering his nose. The flowers, the- the _pollen._ He feels his dick getting hard, pressing against his tummy. He looks down. Of course, he isn’t wearing anything. Not that he feels the need to, really. The sun shines down its warm rays, and Keralis feels perfectly content, out in the open like this.

But there is something he’s missing. Some _one._ He feels... alone. He needs attention. Keralis spreads his wings, lifting himself off the ground to test them. He buzzes excitedly as he finds flying seems to come to him naturally.

He needs to go somewhere. He needs to find someone, someone to hold him close and take care of him. Something slick drips down Keralis’ thighs, but it doesn’t feel weird. If anything, it only makes him more eager to be filled up again already. There’s only one place he can think of of going. He was staying at Bdubs’ half-mansion. He was there before something drew him to Shashwammy. 

Keralis eyes the flowers around him. Taking in their sickly sweet smell once again. On one hand he _really_ wants to stay here, just message Bdubs and ask him to come over. But on the other hand, he wants to surprise his friend and host. Maybe he could bring him a flower as a gift. He plucks a particularly large daisy. And then one more. Okay, _many_ more. He takes in their intoxicating scent.  
Yes, Bubbles was going to love these.

\-----

A soft thud sounds from the floor upstairs. “Bubbles!” Keralis’ voice sounds. “Bubbles? I’ve got something for you...”

He must have come home early. The sun hasn’t even begun to set yet. Bdubs drops his building materials and makes his way up the stairs, up to where he presumes Keralis is.

And surely enough, there he stands. Bdubs casts him a smile. “What’s up, my beautiful guest of honor?”

He’s presented with a bouquet of dandelions and daisies right in his face. “For you, my sweetface.”

Bdubs can’t help but laugh, he sniffs and then inhales the sweet smell they give off. “Wow, Keralis, these are... these are wonderful! Where did you-”

It is then he notices Keralis’ appearance. He’s... he’s a bee? Bdubs takes the bouquet and, wow. He’s _naked,_ too.

Keralis’ dark eyes draw him back in. Bdubs takes another whiff of the flowers, but then puts them aside. He strokes Keralis’ cheek with the back of his hand. _So soft._ He looks at his antennae, at the wings fluttering behind his back. Gently, he lets his hand wander down to where they connected with his body. Keralis buzzes and shudders involuntarily under his touch. 

“How did you...” He trails off. Bdubs is amazed and... surprised? No, no that’s not it. Keralis puts one of his hands on his own, and is it just him or did it get really hot in here? Some open a window, please.

“Would you like me to show you?” Keralis’s voice vibrates against his chest. 

“Show me.” Bdubs breathes out and Keralis closes the distance between them with a surprisingly intimate kiss. He moves slowly, and he tastes so _sweet._ Keralis begins to grind down on him, and Bdubs meets his passion by grinding back up, looking for a rhythm that satisfies them both.

When things start to get more desperate and steamy, Bdubs peels himself away from his guest. “Bedroom.” He says, taking Keralis’ hand and leading him down two flights of stairs. He didn’t know he was into this, into _him._ And he’s okay with that, really, but he’d rather not have his angry neighbor watch them.

Bdubs is pushed down onto the double bed. Keralis doesn’t exactly have pupils anymore but there’s _lust_ in his eyes now. Something about him, about that sight... it is _intoxicating._

He leaves a trail of kisses down Bdubs’ neck, removing his shirt. He continues his path down, letting his tongue play with his nipples. Bdubs is squirming underneath him, trying to suppress his moans and whines. Keralis goes further down, kissing the bulge in Bdubs’ pants, making him gasp.

“May I?” Keralis looks up with those big eyes of his. Bdubs nods. “Please. Yes, please, do something.”

His pants and boxers are tossed to the side, Bdubs’ erection springs up, drips of preccum dripping down his shaft. Keralis straddles him, starting to lower himself onto his length.

“Wait, don’t you need to prep-?”

“Oh, I’m ready.” Keralis grins. And when he sits down, Bdubs can tell. His insides are _coated,_ tight and warm and yet somehow loose enough for Keralis to take all of him at once. 

Keralis rides him, agonizingly slowly. He’s clearly chasing his own pleasure, but Bdubs doesn’t mind. As long as Keralis is feeling good, he is, as well. He closes his eyes and revels in the sounds, the _feeling_ of being inside of him. Whatever it was he was using as lube, it’s sending tingles up his spine, and he _loves_ it.  
God knows how much time has passed when Keralis’ moans become more high pitched. He starts moving faster, panting and grunting under his breath. Then he twitches and clenches around him and comes onto both of their chests with a long, dragged out moan. 

Keralis leans down, taking a few seconds to breathe before he licks a stripe up Bdubs’ chest. He goes straight for Bdubs’ mouth. He eagerly kisses him back, feeling his mind start to spin as he tastes... honey?

Keralis runs his fingers across his chest, slipping more and more honey in between their lips, letting Bdubs suck it all up. The more he has the more he wants. He’s pushing up into Keralis, as he feels _something_ happening which he can’t quite place, but he’s into it. He’s so, _so_ into it.

Bdubs’ mind is all over the place with _honey_ and _Keralis_ and _pleasure_ everywhere. He whines softly when Keralis pulls away.

He looks down at him. “You’re not done.” He says, sounding a little disappointed. He pulls off, and Bdubs hisses at the loss of his warmth. He’s still painfully erect.

Keralis repositions himself, lining up with Bdubs’ entrance. He looks up before pushing in, and Bdubs quickly nods at him. _God,_ he needs to cum so bad.

Keralis slides in easily, and it all seems to click in Bdubs’ mind. That tingling sensation envelops his entire body as he’s being thrust into, losing himself in pure bliss. Keralis’ hot breath against his neck, soft pants escaping as he’s pleasuring him so greatly. Bdubs loses track of time and space, he doesn’t know what’s happening to him and franky, he doesn’t care. All that’s left is _Keralis,_ taking hold of all of his sensations.

Keralis soon shoots his load for the second time, this time filling Bdubs with his honey from the inside. 

Bdubs’ vision goes white and he comes hard, so hard. It’s probably accompanied by an obscene moan but he long lost the ability to care about who hears or even sees him. Bdubs’ body jerks involuntarily, and he finally lets himself sink into the mattress beneath him. Fuck, he’s _exhausted._

Keralis lays down next to Bdubs, pulling him impossibly close. He can’t quite tell what happened, but he feels so god damn good. Keralis buzzes sweetly into the crook of his neck and it calls a content buzz from within him, as well. He lets his eyes fall close and drifts off, safe in Keralis’ arms.


	4. Beef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are weird.

Beef found Etho, fast asleep in the middle of his monstrous base. He’d only come for a quick visit, to pick up some items, and to maybe drop him a little gift in return. But the sight of his friend caught his breath.

He was a bee. He was lowly buzzing, he was asleep, and he was a  _ bee. _ If he didn’t know it was Etho he would probably not have recognized him at a first glance.

He looked strange. But if he looked closer, he could see etho’s features shine through underneath the yellow and black. His eyes suddenly opening caught Beef off guard, and he had yelped and fallen backwards.

His eyes were pitch black. And textured, somehow. They were accentuated with the striped pattern on his face, which spread all across his body.

Beef made the connection between him and Xisuma pretty quickly. He lived close by and was a bee himself, after all. Who knows what kind of things their admin got himself wrapped up with this season?

So yes, Etho looked different. But also very alluring and... attractive? Even more so than before, somehow. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything under those sheets. Maybe it was the fact that Etho was grinding up at him, whining softly. Maybe it was the fact- oh to hell with it. He liked him. He  _ wanted _ him. And when Etho removed the sheets, exposing his erect cock, Beef knew for sure.

So when Etho asked him to help him out, who was he to say no? The very question digging up feelings he thought he long buried for the now bee-like man.

The first time he sucked him off.  _ Oh,  _ it felt like he was in  _ heaven. _

Etho tasted so sweet, so god damn sweet, sending Beef’s mind swimming before he even got the chance to realize what was happening. His cock was smooth and the fuzz on his body kept tickling his nose in the most pleasant way. Etho had run his hands through Beef’s hair, whispering encouragement whilst trying to stifle his own moans and mewls of pleasure, Beef working his mouth and tongue around every inch of him.

When Etho finally came, Beef eagerly lapped it all up. Losing himself at his taste- the sheer  _ quantity _ exciting him all the more. He could feel something in himself start to change as well. Something warm and slick began staining his pants, so he quickly got rid of those, not giving the sensation another thought. It felt good after all, so why worry about it?

Etho passed out again after that. Beef wanted to keep going. He wanted  _ more,  _ more of his honey. But seeing him like that, sleeping so soundly, that smile plastered on his face, it melted Beef’s heart.    
He’d come back tomorrow. He still had work to do at his base, after all.

So Beef flew back home, perhaps purposefully forgetting the materials he came to pick up in the first place. 

That night he couldn’t fall asleep at all. His ass felt... strangely empty? The sweet scent of honey had followed him everywhere he went, and now that he was laying in bed, it was keeping him awake. He mindlessly jerked off, not realizing what he had gotten himself into.

His base didn’t get nearly as much attention as his own cock did, from then on out.

Of course Beef came back the next day. And the day after that, again and again until he loses track of time. Every single day he sucked Etho off lovingly, savoring his sweet cum, getting as much of it inside of him as he possibly could.

Etho slowly regained his stamina, and Beef was amazed at how much honey he produced. He was amazed at how much he could take himself, too. His already slightly round tummy bulging more and more as he was filled up with Etho’s sickeningly sweet honey.

Beef noticed more changes happening to him. Every day there was something new, something different. It was  _ exciting.  _ The changes were slow, but definitely noticeable. Not that he minded. Quite the opposite, actually. Watching himself in the mirror after another visit, discovering how much further he got corrupted... It was a thrill in and of itself. 

Each time Beef came over he was more eager to please. More eager to lose himself in Etho’s presence. And Etho seemed happy being taken care of like this. The bee slowly allowed his moans to echo throughout the jungle, encouraging Beef to handle him harder, trying to get him to choke on his cock and suck him dry.

Beef would stay over at Etho’s base if the journey there itself didn’t get him so excited. It was like a ritual. Beef would come over, he would suck him off, they’d cuddle and Etho would run his fingers delicately over all the new changes in his body, and then Etho would drift to sleep in his arms. They would keep going if he woke up with a hard-on, which was more often than not, much to Beef’s delight.

Then, on a particular day after having had his dick sucked 6 times already, Etho decides to reward Beef. Treat him for all that he’s done for him, for coming back every single day, for loving him just right. For practically eating him up, losing himself in his new form.

Beef is pushed down onto the bed and Etho begins trailing his tongue up Beef’s thighs. His hot breath against his wet skin sends his cock twitching. He can feel his ass slick with honey, he now knows, and  _ god,  _ he’d kill to have Etho inside of him. Just tasting Etho’s honey was enough to satiate him, to get him off, most of the time. But suddenly being pushed down triggered something deep inside.

He feels Etho’s mouth wrap around his head, and gasps as Etho begins to swirl his unnaturally long tongue around, copying what he’s done for him all this time up until now. Only so much better than he ever could have imagined. He was being rewarded for his patience. For his compliance.

Beef sinks into the mattress, losing himself completely as Etho pleasures him. He drools as Etho begins to bob his head, heat quickly growing as he tries to contain himself. He can last longer than this.

But he grows hotter and hotter. His stinger and his antennae finally reaching their full length. His own tongue lolling out of his mouth as it stretches. 

Beef arches his back as he feels something sprout from his back. He moans loudly at the sensation, bucking his hips up. The pain quickly fades to pleasure, and Beef clenches the sheets in his fists, just to hold onto  _ something. _ Etho takes his hand, and it only takes him a few more seconds before he comes into his mouth, squeezing his hand tightly as the wings on his back sap all his energy. 

Etho swallows everything, popping off his dick, beginning to press kisses up and up his body. He meets Beef’s mouth with a loving and passionate kiss. Beef tries to match his passion but he’s absolutely drained. 

Now he knows what Etho felt like all this time. He’s exhausted, but  _ damn, _ if he doesn’t feel good. It feels as if... as if a huge tension is lifted from his shoulders, more relaxed than ever before. Beef sinks back into the sheets, into Etho’s embrace, smiling up at him as his face is peppered with soft kisses.


	5. Mumbo

He was bound to come into contact with it eventually. He worked with the stuff all the time, did he not? So it was no surprise that when Mumbo was working on Tango’s new redstone door he slipped, accidentally taking a faceful of honey.  
It triggered something in him. He thought the sweet smell was just something he’d have to get used to, but this was sweeter than anything he’s ever had before. Mumbo licked himself clean, before he realized what it was doing to him. He finished the door quickly and went home, completely flustered.

But the ache in his pants wouldn’t go away. If anything, it became more and more unbearable, the longer he went without that sweet, saccharine taste.

Mumbo was a little apprehensive, but he finally decided that enough was enough. He’d never sate his curiosity if he didn’t do anything about it, right? He’d already used most of the honey blocks in his project today. So, naturally, he went back to the shopping district, and bought all the remaining stock.

It was late at night, when most other hermits were asleep that he started experimenting. Just enough conscience left to not want to get caught. God, how embarrassing would that be? 

Mumbo takes a bottle, and pops the cork off. Its sweet aroma fills the room. Carefully he puts it to his lips, and takes a sip. It tastes just as good, if not better, than the honey block he’d tasted that morning. And _god,_ did it make him horny. Its effects more intense than before, taking his breath away, seemingly draining all the blood from his head and sending it straight down into his dick.

He stops for a second, breath hitched in his throat. Was this really a good idea? Was there something wrong with the honey? Should he tell Xisuma about the effects? But his worrying thoughts are quickly washed away with eagerness and curiosity. Yes, he's just curious, is all. No harm done, this was something human. People did it all the time.

Mumbo pulls down his jeans, and he starts jerking off whilst sipping at the honey. It’s thick but definitely drinkable. Teetering at the edge of disgustingly sweet. Some honey spills out, slowly dripping down his chin, making its way into his shirt. Mumbo bites his lip, trying not to make a sound. What would the others say if they heard him getting it off? To _honey,_ of all things?

Still, as he drinks more and more, it’s like his mind is rotting away. Covered in fog, slowing down, his mind filled with nothing but the image of hot, sweet honey all over and inside his body. Mumbo deliberately spills something more down his shirt, spreading it across his chest. It’s not long before he’s cumming all over himself, adding to the sticky mess.

Most of his nights are spent like that from there on out. Mumbo falls asleep almost instantly after at first, but soon one bottle turns to two, and two turns to three or sometimes even four a night. He notices... _something_ happening to him. His ass somehow becoming slick and loose whenever he’s horny? It’s easy enough to ignore during the day, when he has redstone to occupy his mind, but at night... He feels empty. Like something’s missing. One night he shoves a nice long bamboo stick up his ass, just because he can. It’s the first time he ever tries anything of the sort. And it feels _good._

Mumbo quickly finds himself looking forward to the night the most. Rushing through his building so he’ll be done faster. So he can clock out early and experiment more with the honey’s strange effects on his body. He wants to cover himself in it, be filled completely and relish in its intoxicating effects. But he’s quickly running out of bottles, so he has to savor them. Try to restrict himself as best he can. He never knows when Xisuma is available to restock his shop, after all; the admin hasn’t restocked in a while. Mumbo didn’t fly over to check twice every single day. No, definitely not.

So who can blame him when Mumbo tries to get it off with a honey bottle of his own? X had been out of stock for a while so he’d flown to someone else’s base, picking up some of their bees’ honey. But it just wasn’t the same. It tasted sweet, sure, but it didn’t send his mind spinning like he expected it to. It didn’t turn him on and it didn’t make his ass slick and wet, either. It was definitely something about Xisuma's honey that did it for him, he just couldn't put his finger on _what_ it was, exactly.

  
  
God knows how much time has passed when Iskall invites him over for _Hermit Challenges,_ saying that he missed his chaotic partner, and that he has a great challenge waiting for him. For a moment Mumbo feels guilty about practically neglecting him all this time, but then he gets an idea. He smirks, pocketing one of the last few precious honey bottles from Xisuma's shop.

Mumbo can’t keep his attention, just about managing to write his challenge down and popping it into Iskall's droper. He keeps drifting off, thinking about... other things.

Iskall reads the paper. “Chug a bottle of honey.”

He looks up, confused. Mumbo pulls out the glass bottle, presenting it to the other man. Iskall scoffs. “That’s not hard at all. Give me that.”

He uncorks it and chugs it down without as much as whiffing it beforehand. For all Iskall knows, Mumbo could have filled it with something completely different. _Imagine._

The last drops of honey slide into Iskall’s mouth, and Mumbo has his vision trained on his lips. His tongue skillfully and eagerly laps at the residue the honey left in the bottle, wetting it with saliva.

Mumbo knew it, it wasn’t just him that felt like that with the honey.

“Wow. Ahem.” Iskall coughs. “That is- that was really... good.” He’s blushing now, shifting in his pants. Mumbo knows. Because he feels like that too, only he always savors the honey, consuming it slowly, experiencing its effect to the fullest. Never has he had so much in one go.

“I knew you’d like it.” He takes the empty bottle out of Iskall’s hands, purposefully letting their hands brush. He puts his hand on Iskall’s cheek, leaning forward and pressing a short chaste kiss on his lips. Iskall chases his lips when he pulls away, and Mumbo smirks.

“Xisuma is selling more in his shop.” He whispers, inches away from his face. He winks at him and turns around.

“Challenge complete!” He yells, quickly sounding the bell, running off into the jungle.

Mumbo's mind wanders as he makes his way through the foliage. He doesn't know where he's going, to be honest. His previous encounter with Iskall still had his mind swimming. The _moment_ the honey affected him... something in his eyes changed. Iskall had tried to hide it, but it was undeniable. Something was up. And Mumbo would be lying if he said he wasn’t into it. 

Just thinking about Iskall made him hard. Mumbo could feel himself start to produce slick, which didn't make sense to him. He hadn't ingested any honey himself, did he? Then why was his mind still spinning? Why was he so _horny?_

But Mumbo was far too gone to know that the honey had too strong a grip on his mind. The soft fuzz he thought was normal hair had already begun to spread across his body. The beginnings of antennae on his forehead were clearly there, though whether Mumbo purposefully chose to ignore the signs or if he was accepting them, was unclear. His entire system was yearning for him to complete his transformation already, and it was reacting to the presence of a certain bee.

A voice startles him from his thoughts. “You look lost.” Mumbo turns around to see Beef landing softly on the jungle floor. His wings flutter and fold behind his back neatly.

Mumbo takes in Beef’s appearance. Something about him seems off, but he can’t put his finger on it. He looks normal. Hot, even. “You look... different?” In Mumbo’s hazed state he can’t even tell what he’s supposed to look like. He’s always been a bee, right? Just like Xisuma. They've always been bees.

“Where are you going, little Mumbee? Why did you hide away from us?” Beef reaches out and caresses his soft cheek with the back of his hand.

“I- I...” Mumbo stumbles over his words. “...There’s others?” He asks. Beef smiles and nods. “Of course! You don’t look ready yet, but don’t worry. I’ll help you out.” Beef presses a kiss to his forehead, making Mumbo shiver. Beef makes his way down, peppering him with soft kisses until he meets his lips. Mumbo gasps at the sudden contact, every nerve in his body lighting on fire at the taste of Beef’s saliva.

His long tongue snakes around in his mouth, playing with him, exploring his mouth like no one has before. Mumbo is completely at Beef’s mercy. He tries to grind up at him but Beef keeps him from getting any friction. He feels himself heating up, and Mumbo breaks away, panting. “I don’t- I don’t have any honey, I can’t...”

Beef shushes him with a finger on his lips. He looks confused for a second, but then smiles, kissing Mumbo again. He pulls up his shirt and grinds up at him, smearing his pre, his _honey_ all over Mumbo’s stomach.

Mumbo gasps at the contact. Now his brain finally connects the dots. He can smell it. _Beef._ He smells just like the honey he’s come to love. He tastes a million times sweeter.

“Why don’t we finish up what you started?” Beef whispers into his ears, making the hairs on his back stand on end. Mumbo almost collapses right then and there. He whimpers as Beef traces his hands down his sides, curling his fingers around his boxers. They’re pulled down along with his jeans at once, and Mumbo’s heartbeat speeds up at the sudden development.

“Take off the rest.” He says, and Mumbo eagerly complies. Beef runs his hands all over his body, feeling him up, smearing pollen and honey all over him. It lights his skin in a pleasant fire. Mumbo rubs himself up against Beef’s larger stature, touching him wherever he can, feeling his fuzz and the _muscles_ underneath. Mumbo tugs at his head, trying to catch the man in another kiss.

Beef teases him with a chaste peck on his lips, directing him towards a tree covered in vines. “Hold onto these for me, will you?” He holds out a few particularly strong-looking ones. Mumbo does as told.

"Now, bend over, little bee." Beef says, running his hands over his back, directing him into his desired position. 

"Just like that, perfect." Mumbo bites his lip at the praise.

He feels Beef brush his hands down his bare back, sending shivers through his spine. He can feel something shift under his skin. Something that’s begging to pop out, begging to be released. He feels warm. Maybe it’s the jungle heat, maybe it’s the intoxication. He doesn't care, he needs release. He needs it. 

Beef leans over, putting pressure on Mumbo, Beef's cock tantalizingly close to his entrance. So slick, so ready. “Let me take care of you, Mumbo. Let me make you into a proper bee.” He whispers. 

This is what was missing all along. Physical contact. Another person to share this intimacy with. The care and tenderness is all Mumbo can think about as Beef all but thrusts into him, sending tingling all throughout his body, enveloping him with that sweet aroma on the outside and from within, the feeling of everything being _right._

“I saw you gave Iskall a bottle too. That was very good, Mumbo. I’m proud of you, and I bet Xisuma is, as well.” The praise sends him swooning, almost losing his grip on the vines. He did a good job. He did good. He was finally being rewarded for all his work.

Beef continues to thrust into him, and Mumbo honestly doesn’t know why he waited so long to share this with someone else. He doesn’t know why he hid in the first place. Alone in the dark, in a corner of his little hobbit hole. Scared that someone would find him. That someone would see. And now they’re right in the open. Iskall could find them at any moment. The thought of someone seeing them, going at it right here in this jungle was actually adding to Mumbo's pleasure.

As the changes further wash over him, Mumbo feels his heat quickly approaching. Beef is buzzing pleasantly against his back, encouraging him. Mumbo lets go of all rational thought, lets himself be taken over. He loses himself in Beef’s presence, in the heat, the smell, the jungle. He comes with a loud cry, feeling Beef fill him up almost immediately afterwards.  
It feels like his entire body is bursting open, finally being able to _breathe._ Mumbo collapses onto the jungle floor, and Beef strokes his back from the top of his head to the tip of his new stinger. A surprised buzz escapes Mumbo’s mouth, and he nestles his head on Beef’s lap before he falls asleep in pure bliss.


	6. Iskall

Iskall shoots Mumbo a quick message, telling him to get to the Hermit Challenges area immediately.  
He doesn’t care that it isn’t as convoluted and roundabout of a way as Mumbo usually makes it. He has to talk to him. He has to know what was in that bottle.

He’s gone to the shop earlier that day, but Xisuma was all out of stock. Iskall thought that maybe, once he saw that there was none left, that the thoughts would leave his mind, too. But no,they only increased. Incredibly lewd thoughts that Iskall never thought would be possible to think about a god damn _food product._ _  
_Iskall has tasted that honey, and _god,_ did he jerk off when Mumbo left. He’s never come so hard in his life, and now... now he was staining his underwear with _honey_ of all things. And perhaps the worst thing to come from all this? To top all the craziness off? Was that it felt _good._

Mumbo has done something to him, and Iskall was going to give him a stern talking to. And then maybe something more afterwards, but that depends. He doesn’t rule that option out just yet.

Not a moment too soon Mumbo shows up, making his theatrical entrance, dropping down from a nearby tree, and-

That’s not Mumbo.

That’s a bee. 

A human-shaped, life-size bee, wearing Mumbo’s features.

He’s got wings that twitch as they fold behind his back. His eyes are deep and black and almost hypnotizing to look into. He’s covered in black and yellow fuzz and he’s _naked._

Mumbo is a bee so why is the sight of such a creature turning him on so much?  
Iskall has to restrain himself from acting on his impulses. He has to at least talk to him, first.

“So, that honey yesterday...” 

The bee- _Mumbo_ cocks his head to the side. “Did you like it?”

“Well, the thing is... I guess I did, but. Did you put something in it? You have to tell me, Mumbo. I’m not mad, I just- I just want to know what happened.”

Mumbo smiles at him. “Oh, I didn’t do anything , that’s the beauty of it! You felt it too, right? That _pleasure.”_ Iskall can hear a faint buzzing somewhere, and it’s making him weak in the knees. His heart is hammering in his chest so quickly he’s sure Mumbo can hear it.

Mumbo steps closer. “What’s wrong, Iskall?”

He can’t find his words. He can’t bring himself to speak up.

“Was there something you wanted?” He gets even closer, reaching out. He brushes Iskall’s cheek, and he shudders at his soft touch. 

_Is_ there something he wants? Is there something more to it?

Mumbo’s antennae brush against Iskall’s forehead, he’s so close. The faint buzzing is louder now, he can feel it through Mumbo’s hand on his cheek. 

“Do you want _more?”_ Mumbo almost whispers against his lips. Iskall’s breath hitches in his throat, and he can’t bring himself to look into his dark, insect-like eyes.

Mumbo smirks at his blushing. Iskall nods.

“But- but X is all out. Out of stock.” He stutters.

“Oh? Why don’t we go there right now then? Maybe he’s restocked by now.” Mumbo perks up. Before Iskall can say anything Mumbo is behind him, his arms wrapped around his torso and holding him tightly. He can feel his cock pressing against his back. Hard. 

Against his better judgment, Iskall holds onto Mumbo as best he can. His wings come to life, sending more buzzing vibrations through Iskall’s chest. He flies the two of them straight towards the shopping district, landing just in front of Xisuma’s honey shop.

Iskall worms himself out of Mumbo’s hold, and walks towards the barrels. 

Empty. Just like they were this morning when he checked them. Was someone hoarding the honey?  
Mumbo peers into the barrels as well, and shakes his head disappointedly. 

“Such a shame... If he needs help restocking he could just ask us...” Iskall is about to ask Mumbo what he means by that when another figure shows up at the entrance.

Mumbo makes a little bow before the figure, and when Iskall turns around he sees that it’s the shop owner himself. Xisuma.

And he doesn’t know how or why, but something inside of him feels like bowing to him as well. He forces the feeling away, walking up towards the admin. 

The admin who has been a bee since the beginning of the season. When Iskall looks closer he realizes- he’s not wearing any clothes, either.  
He rolls his eyes but he can’t deny the fact that the sight isn’t one to behold. Xisuma looks even bigger and more erect than Mumbo. He’s dripping pre. He’s dripping _honey._ Then that means that- 

Iskall gulps, feeling his own growing erection straining against his jeans. He didn’t know he was into him, either, but his own cock betrays him, already staining his underwear with- with _honey,_ Iskall supposes.

“Hey friends, sorry about the dwindling stocks. I’ve been a little busy with a new worker, though I see we’ve got another one here, too?”

Iskall hasn’t got the faintest what he's talking about.

“Is he your work?” Xisuma asks. Mumbo nods, a wide grin splitting his face.

“You did a great job, Mumbo.” He says, and Mumbo buzzes excitedly. Iskall swears he can see a blush beneath all the yellow and black.

“Is he producing yet?” X asks as if Iskall wasn’t even a person. The longer he spends in this room with the two of them the fuzzier his thoughts feel. Xisuma’s words don’t quite reach his brain, he can’t quite process them.

Mumbo nods again, but then seems to notice Iskall’s state. He puts his hands on his shoulders, gently turning him around.

“Hey, are you okay? We’re not going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, alright?” He says, his voice sweet and warm.

Mumbo’s hands make him feel a little more grounded, though he hasn’t got a clue as to what’s going on, or what’s going to happen to him. Did the world just start spinning or is that just him?

Mumbo leans in closer. “You want more honey, right?” He asks. _Honey._ That, Iskall recognizes. That’s what he came here for, no? Yes. Yes, he wants more honey.

Iskall nods, earning him a tender smile from the bee in front of him. Mumbo brushes his hand down Iskall’s cheek like he did before. “Xisuma is going to take good care of you, okay?” Iskall nods again. Mmm... Xisuma... He’s a bee, too. He was a bee before anybody else. He must know more about what’s going on here. Iskall turns around to face him.

His heart flutters at the sight of the proud bee. Xisuma flashes him a smile and Iskall would have dropped to the floor if Mumbo wasn’t holding onto him. _Xisuma..._ That’s right, there’s something about Xisuma’s presence that makes him feel warm, that makes him feel good. What is he going to do to him? _God,_ what’s got him so riled up? Why is he so _hard?_

“Oh, but Mumbo, I’m going to need your help, too.” 

“Really? With what?”

“With him.” He gestures towards the mess that is Iskall.

“Why don’t you convert him.” It’s not a question, even Iskall can hear that. The way he says it, the way Mumbo reacts. Quite literally buzzing with excitement and bowing his head at the same time. Like it is an honor. Iskall supposes it must be.

He feels himself being picked up, then dropped on his knees in the middle of the shop. Xisuma stands before him, his dribbling, hard cock right in front of Iskall’s face. He can smell it, in the midst of all the other sweet scents clouding the shop. He can smell _Xisuma._

The admin takes Iskall’s head in between his hands, and brings him closer, closer. Iskall’s breath hitches in his throat, and for a second he isn’t sure what to do. Was this- Is this the honey that Mumbo gave him?

As if he could read his mind, Xisuma speaks up, his voice like sugar.

“Straight from the source, baby.”

Like a switch flipped in his mind, Iskall is filled with the confidence to go for it. He brings out his tongue, licking Xisuma up at first, but when he tastes it he all too eagerly takes as much of him in his mouth at once. The groan X makes as he does so sends Iskall’s heart aflutter.

He moans at the taste, pre and honey and saliva quickly mixing and making a mess all over. The honey just keeps coming, and Iskall moans and mewls as he takes it all in. He can’t help himself, Xisuma tastes exactly like the honey he had yesterday, and its effects are all the same.  
He drinks it all up, revelling in the pleasure it sends straight towards his own cock. Iskall can feel more and more slick running down his thighs, and- when did he remove his pants? He quickly shakes the thought, the taste of Xisuma demanding his attention.

“He looks ready, don’t you think, Mumbo?” 

“Mhm.”

Iskall feels two hands on his hips, and something hard and smooth near his entrance. He’s never had anything up there before, but the thought of it happening _right then and there_ makes him unbelievably giddy.

Mumbo slides in surprisingly easily, and Iskall shudders at the new sensation. A groan escapes his mouth, earning him a breathless moan from Xisuma as well.  
Iskall clenches around Mumbo, and the bee waits patiently, letting Iskall adjust to him, first. He brushes Iskall’s sides lightly, and Iskall surprises himself with how quickly he urges fore the bee to move.  
He starts thrusting, pushing him back on Xisuma’s cock. Iskall almost chokes, feeling like he can’t breathe. But the rush he feels when Mumbo pulls out again, _oh,_ it’s mind-numbingly _amazing._

Earning him a moan from deep within X, the sound alone almost sending him over the edge. He wants to hear it again, that beautiful, breathless sound. Xisuma. His admin. His _queen bee._ Iskall tries to move his tongue around, tries to hollow his cheeks and suck, but he can’t get any semblance of control over his mouth in between all the movement. He lets himself be used, Xisuma thrusting into him as well now, moving in time with Mumbo.

Each thrust gets him a little deeper, letting Iskall taste him on newer parts of his tongue. X’s honey covered dick can’t get deep enough, and Iskall feels himself try to lean into the thrusting motions. 

The transformation quickly takes over as Iskall salivates and lets himself be used. Everything feels fuzzy and somehow also sharper? The smell of sex, pleasure, and sweet, sweet honey already present in the room taking the forefront of his mind. They are fucking him. The honey had come from Xisuma, and Mumbo had gotten him addicted with a single bottle. Mumbo had become a bee, and now he was going to become one too.

His anxiety is washed away with each thrust, each time Xisuma’s slick cock reaches the back of his throat it feels better, slowly losing his gag reflex. 

Mumbo keeps him steady from behind, holding him lovingly. Xisuma has his hands around him as well, on the side of his head, to keep him steady. To get the angle just right.

He’s being fucked from two sides at once and he _loves_ it.

Iskall moves his hand to give his own cock some attention whilst pinned in between the two of them. It feels like taking back some control of his own body, realizing that _yes,_ he wants this and _yes,_ he’s into it. The fuzz sprouting from his body tickles and itches all over, and he’s positively overstimulated, left completely at the mercy of the two hermits fucking into him, at the mercy of the transformation he knows is taking over his body.

Iskall gasps at a sudden painful sensation at the bottom of his back. But it quickly turns to pleasure as he feels it stretching, _growing._ He loses himself in the process, feeling so god damn close. Iskall attempts to warn them, but his voice is muffled and rough against X’s cock. Almost at the same time, all three of them come, filling and coating Iskall with more honey than he could ever have bargained for.

He barely registers the way his new wings feel on his back. Barely registers his antennae, a whole new way of sensing the world around him. It’s all so much at once, and Iskall feels positively drained of any and all energy.

He has to fight to stay awake, pushing himself off the ground with shaky arms. Xisuma nods at him, and a laugh escapes his throat. It all happened so fast, and yet it feels like it took forever to get here.

Mumbo cuddles up to him, brushing his soft cheeks against his, buzzing comfortingly. Coaxing him to lay down and close his eyes. Iskall smiles, and he feels warm. He feels so filled, so content... So _free._ Xisuma joins the two bees on the floor for a brief moment, pressing a kiss to Iskall’s lips. It feels different. He’s never kissed him before but it feels _different._ Iskall savors the taste, for all too soon he's watching his admin fly off again.


	7. xB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xB said ‘I’m getting pollinated, baby!’ So here we are!  
> Because we threw realism out the window before we even started, anyway~

Xisuma approaches Bdubs’ half of the mansion. It’s surrounded by all kinds of flowers, and the smell of honey is more than apparent, so close to the building. They’re here. If Xisuma couldn’t sense that they were, the honey all around would give them away.

He enters through the front door. The inside of the house is covered in all kinds of flora as well. When he approaches the basement he sees it’s covered in a thin layer of honey, fresh wax dripping from the ceiling and walls. It looks like they’ve started to build their own hive. They must have been at it since the beginning, non-stop. Xisuma’s quite impressed, actually. Their skills and effort will be put to good use.

He doesn’t blame them for starting to construct on their own. It's in their instincts, after all. Plus, Xisuma didn’t know what exactly he was doing himself until a few days ago. Until he _really_ let his instincts take over.

He’s gathering all his bees up, now, precisely for that purpose. Whilst Beef is out on patrol for new bees, Mumbo and Etho are helping him construct their hive over at Xisuma’s base. 

Keralis had flown off without him, but it looks like he’s had his fun with Bdubs, at least. Xisuma can’t blame him for that either, he kind of left him in that field while he himself was still drunk off of all the pollen. He just hopes they’ll still listen to him.

He sets foot into the honey-covered bedroom. The two bees, _his_ two bees are laying on a bed covered with flowers and honey, their limbs entangled, and mouths connected in a deep kiss.

Xisuma clears his throat, successfully getting their attention. They look up at him as X walks closer, dropping on top of the bed.

“Shashwammy!” Keralis all but yells and tackles him into a hug. Keralis almost purrs in his arms, clearly happy to see him. Xisuma presses a kiss on top of his head, buzzing happily right back at his first worker.

“It’s good to see you well,” he says. “And I see that you’ve finally made your move on Bdubs, too.” Bdubs nods his head in acknowledgment, smiling.

“You’ve been busy, I can tell. It really looks beautiful.” Keralis buzzes impossibly loud at the praise.

“But all this energy could be used much more efficiëntly back at our _own_ hive, it’d be much better with all the other bees, don’t you think?”

Bdubs’ antennae perk up at that. “You should have said so sooner! I was beginning to worry about why I felt this- this _need_ to build!” He says. “Let’s go right now! I can’t wait to get to work.” He tries to get off the bed but Xisuma stops him. 

“We’ll get to work soon enough, Bdubs, but I’ve got another task for the two of you, first.”

They look at him with big eyes, hanging on his every word. They look eager to do whatever it is Xisuma will ask of them. Good.

“I need your help with a certain hermit.” They buzz excitedly at that.

“He lives quite far, you see? We can’t have him be left out, don’t you agree?” Keralis and Bdubs nod.

“So we’re going to have some fun with him and bring him back to the hive afterwards. Think you can handle that?” They nod again, smiles appearing on their faces. How could they not? They’ll be joining him, their _queen,_ to convert another hermit.

They get up and take to the air, not even looking back at the mess of a mansion that has been a home for them for the past 

\----

Xisuma knocks on the door. No reason not to be polite, is there?

“Oh, hey X! Come on in!” xB says. Xisuma motions for the two others to come with him.

“I brought some friends, I hope you won’t mind.”

“Oh, that’s quite al-” He stops. “Keralis? Bdubs? Is that-” xB rubs his eyes. 

“Don’t they look amazing?” Xisuma directs xB’s attention back to him. He can’t wait to see his flustered face pinned underneath him.

“I, uh- I guess? Did something happen while I was gone?”

Xisuma walks closer, he puts his hand on xB’s chest, who lets himself be pushed back into the wall with fairly little effort. He looks up and down Xisuma’s body, gulping.  
“X, you’re- you’re... naked..?”

“And you’re not.” Xisuma says, pushing himself up against xB, pinning him in between himself and the wall. He can feel xB’s heartbeat speed up, the poor guy must not come into contact with others a lot, since he lives so far away. But that is exactly why he came here, though. Why he brought his two workers with him.

But for now they keep their distance. Simply watching as X gets to work. xB watches him with bated breath, waiting for him to do something. Xisuma’s heart melts at the sight of him. Already so flustered, those red cheeks of his make him look absolutely adorable. Xisuma can feel himself start to grow hard. Not that it took much for that to happen, lately.

Xisuma leans in closer, burying his head in the crook of xB’s neck. The man squirms underneath his touch, and Xisuma makes full use of the fuzz on his cheeks. Brushing up against xB’s soft skin, pulling back his shirt and jacket to expose more of him.

He goes to remove his shirt, and xB doesn’t protest. He hasn’t had any honey yet, and he’s already so compliant, so obedient. Xisuma rewards him with a soft kiss on his lips. xB’s beard itches against his own skin, but he knows that that’ll change soon enough.

Xisuma grinds up at him, he’s so hard, but he knows he has to have patience. He reaches down quickly, squeezing just enough to get some honey on his fingers. He trails his hand up, against xB’s lips. xB sniffs and then opens his mouth, allowing X to slip his honey-coated fingers inside. xB sucks it up, running his tongue around X’s fingers in a far more lewd manner than he would have expected from the man. Xisuma actually has to put some effort into getting his fingers free again.

“Would you like to suck me off? Get some more honey into that sweet little mouth of yours?” Xisuma whispers. xB hums, closing his eyes for a second. Savoring the honey. _His_ honey. He then nods eagerly.

“I’d like that, yes.”

He doesn’t need much guidance from Xisuma to drop to his knees, much to his own pleasure.

xB is careful at first, of course. Xisuma didn’t think he’d done this kind of thing before but he is _skilled_ with his tongue. Lapping his honey up like an obedient little worker. Already so submissive. Doing all the work for him. 

Xisuma lets him, of course. He just keeps watching xB, drinking the sight in. His mouth wrapped around him so perfectly. His cheeks even more flushed than before, and his bright, beautiful eyes which are starting to become hazy. 

Behind the two of them Xisuma can hear, can _sense_ Bdubs and Keralis getting it off, as well. 

xB flicks his tongue up suddenly and catches X by surprise. He bucks his hips into the man, sending him choking, moaning and sending pleasure straight up X’s spine.

Something in xB’s eyes changes, he can see. He starts sucking harder, bobbing his head to get Xisuma deeper and deeper. X smirks, knowing that the honey’s got a grip on him now. xB must be close. Whimpering eagerly in between his actions, bringing a hand down to the growing bulge in his own pants. The sight, the feeling, the _eagerness_ of him is getting to Xisuma. He’s the cause of this. He’s changing all his hermits, his friends, his _workers._ They’re all brought to their knees at the taste of his honey, eager to join him, pleasure him, and all so god damn horny because of _him._ Xisuma feels strangely proud. Proud at what he’s doing, proud at what he’s achieving.

Chasing his own pleasure, Xisuma begins to thrust, and it’s not long before he comes. He shoots out his honey deep into xB’s mouth, but the sounds the hermit makes worries him for a second. Xisuma opens his eyes and sees xB _choking_ on his cum. Spluttering out honey everywhere. Dripping down into his beard, onto his jeans, and onto the floor.

“xB, sweetheart, you gotta _swallow_ it, baby.” Xisuma crouches down and wipes xB’s cheek with his thumb. 

He lowers his head in shame, but Xisuma tilts him up again by his chin, leaning in close to press a kiss to his slightly overworked lips. He buzzes reassuringly, and a sweet smile appears on xB’s face.

“You did so well, baby. Think you can take the real thing now?”

xB licks his lips, bringing his hands up to wipe at the excess honey, only for him to almost instinctively lick it off his fingers again. The bulge in his pants looks rather uncomfortable.

“Can I take this off?” X asks. xB nods.

Just as Xisuma has his hands on his belt, xB grabs his wrists, stopping him. 

“Wait-” he says, his voice uneven.

Xisuma stops. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t know what’s going on, X. Something’s happening, and it. It feels _good,_ but- what’s happening to me?”

Xisuma coos at his words, though he supposes he’s right for questioning it.

He looks him in his eyes. xB can’t keep his eyes steady, looking away, but still wanting to keep Xisuma’s gaze. He brings his hands back from xB’s pants.

“You’re turning into a bee, xB.” He says, matter-of-factly. “Just like Keralis, just like Bdubs.” He nods behind him.

“Oh...” xB seems to think his words over for a moment.

“What... what else are you going to do to me?” He asks. He scoops up some more honey into his mouth, sucking at his own fingers nervously.

“If you’re up for it, we’re going to treat you really well. Fuck you open nicely as we speed up the process. Does that sound good to you?”

xB nods, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I- Yeah. _Yes._ That sounds good.”

Pleased, Xisuma pulls xB close again, and he whispers against his lips. “We’re going to have so much _fun_ with you.” 

xB shudders at his words, blushing more furiously than before, if that was even possible. Xisuma wraps his arms around him, lifting him to his feet, and turns the two of them around to face his other bees.

“Bdubs?”

The man pulls away from his lover, breathing heavily.

“Time for play is over. Help me with him, will you?”

Bdubs nods and lets go of Keralis, walking up to face the new worker-to-be. Xisuma lets him have the honor of removing xB’s last items of clothing. He won’t be needing those anymore from now on.

Once xB is completely naked he begins to grind down on him, and Xisuma has to restrain himself from pinning him down right then and there.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He says. “I’ve got something much more interesting in mind.”

Bdubs catches his drift, and holds out his arms to support xB. Keralis slides in and helps xB’s legs up, Bdubs now holding him folded up, like a neat little package.

“We’re going up.” Xisuma says, spreading his wings.

The three bees take to the air, their wings supporting their weight easily. The outside air feels nice and warm, the sunset at the horizon bathing the area in a beautiful orange glow.

xB looks nervous, suspended in the air like this. But Xisuma is going to make sure that he feels safe, loved. He runs his hands up xB’s body. His soft, regrettably human body. Xisuma kisses him again, and if the eagerness he’s met with is anything to go by, xB is already enjoying it.

He runs his hands down to his slick ass, pressing in a few fingers to feel him. Oh, he’s ready, alright. Xisuma grins, and lines himself up. He locks eyes with Bdubs for a moment, and he nods at him. Then, X pushes up into xB, making him moan.

Xisuma starts thrusting, setting a pace perhaps a little slower than he would have liked, but pleasurable either way. xB reaches out and holds Xisuma as close as he can, digging his nails into his arms and whimpering softly as he’s fucked open.

Bdubs works his wings in sync with Xisuma’s thrusts, keeping them suspended steadily in the air.

Keralis, of course, can’t keep his hands to himself, and begins touching the three of them in sensitive areas all over. His soft touch is a welcome one, and all too soon xB comes, staining their fuzz with a sticky, white substance that doesn’t resemble honey quite yet. Xisuma grunts and speeds up his pace, making xB whimper more and more underneath him whilst Keralis uses his tongue to lick Xisuma clean.

Finally Xisuma comes, too, and he has to remember to use his wings to stay afloat for a second. Once he’s done and pulls away to inspect his work, though, he sees that xB hasn’t fully transformed yet.

Keralis buzzes underneath them, alerting Xisuma to something that he really should have seen coming. His own honey is leaking out of xB’s ass, and Keralis laps it up before it has a chance to drop to the ground. 

When his tongue makes contact with xB’s overly slick hole he yelps and squirms in Bdubs’ hold. He isn’t done. He’s only going to get more and more sensitive the longer he goes without fully transforming. And as much as Xisuma would _love_ to see that, he doesn’t want his bees to suffer. Not if he can help it, at least.

“Bdubs, take my place. I’ll hold him.” He says, and the two quickly switch positions. Xisuma holds onto xB’s form tightly, yet loose enough should his wings appear. His skin feels fuzzier already, and Xisuma buries his face in the crook of his neck again, planting little kisses all over to make him feel better. He won’t have to wait much longer. Soon he’ll be a loyal worker and everything will be okay.

The mere thought has Xisuma’s cock hardening again already, pressing into xB’s back. But right now it’s Bdubs’ turn. The poor bee has only had experience with one other person so far, but it looks like he knows what he’s doing. It doesn’t take long at all for the three of them to find a steady rhythm again. 

Xisuma catches Bdubs in a kiss, which quickly turns into a sloppy makeout. Bdubs wraps his arms around them, moaning into his mouth. xB’s hot breaths against their skin only serves to add to the atmosphere. They buzz against his chest in pleasure. Keralis adds himself into the mix by grinding up against xB’s body in between the two of them, smearing his own honey, his own scent all over. He’s eager, too, Xisuma realizes. He’ll have his turn. He just has to be patient.

Bdubs’ thrusts become sloppy, and not long after he comes with a groan, filling xB up nicely. Xisuma knows he does.

The combination of it all gets xB to squirm and shoot his load again, and though Xisuma can tell that he still isn’t complete yet, he does smell different, now. Familiar. Like home. It fills Xisuma’s heart with a pleasant warmth. Soon, they’ll have a home to call their own. Their own hive. With three new workers, construction is bound to speed up significantly.

They switch it up, Keralis finally taking his position as Bdubs holds him again. The builder’s got an incredible stamina, Xisuma has to admit. 

This time X opts to just watch. 

He watches as his two loyal workers finish what he started. So passionate, so sweet. Bdubs meets X’s eyes and his heart melts. The _love_ he shows though just that one simple look. They’re His. His bees. His lovers. He’s going to protect them and take care of them so well. Just like they’re taking care of xB right now. 

xB looks positively overstimulated, getting fucked and being touched all over. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, making any attempt at words sound slurred as it grows, as he’s not used to it yet. His little antennae bounce up and down, slowly making it so that xB can actually use them to sense the world around him. He squirms even more when his stinger grows further out, brushing against Bdubs’ legs, who lets out a surprised moan.

Keralis, eager and slightly neglected, comes when xB brushes his hands down Keralis' sides, shooting his honey up into the new bee. That should do it, Xisuma guesses, and his thoughts are confirmed when Keralis locks his arms under xB’s, Bdubs passing the man over to him as wings sprout from his back. He shudders as he comes, shooting his first proper load of honey up onto Keralis’ stomach, and then promptly passes out.

Xisuma flies up to the three bees, brushing his hands all over xB’s new features. He looks so good. So _perfect._ Their creation. X moves up and kisses Keralis, Bdubs swooping in to demand some attention as well.

“I’m proud of you guys, you did so well.” Xisuma says. “You really helped me out, congratulations on your amazing work.” 

“Thank you, Shishwammy dearest.” Keralis hums.

“I’m so glad I have you two by my side.” The two bees blush, buzzing almost bashedly at him, but Xisuma means it. Keralis smiles like the sun and Bdubs leans in to kiss him lovingly. The sight of it, the pure _love_ that the three of them share makes Xisuma feel so warm inside.

The sun has sunk lower on the horizon. It’s about time they head back.

“Why don’t we get back to the hive, let xB rest for the night. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.” Keralis and Bdubs nod in agreement, already taking off.

“Wait,” Xisuma stops them. “Let me carry him, you’ve already done more than enough.” Keralis seems hesitant, but finally hands the sleeping xB to Xisuma.

Xisuma carries xB, mindful of his newly sprouted wings, drying in the air as his blood is being pumped through them. Soon he’ll wake up and be able to fly, too, but X expects them to be home at the hive way before that. Which is good, because xB needs to rest. The transformation takes quite a lot out of the hermits, he’s noticed. 

They do in fact reach the hive just before sunset. Xisuma sees his bees off, watching the three cuddle together for warmth, buzzing happily as they doze off.

Now, finally, with three new bees home safe and working on the hive as soon as they're able to, it’s time to restock his shop.


	8. Grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into something so much bigger than I ever could have anticipated~

The sound of a lid slamming onto a barrel shakes Iskall from his deep slumber. Barrels opening and closing, items being placed into them, and of course, that sweet, sickly sweet smell permeating his senses cause him to properly wake up.  
He rolls onto his back, hissing at the pain that shoots through his spine. Before he gets the chance to open his eyes a pair of hands is under his arms, helping him upright.  
When Iskall finally focuses his eyes he’s face to face with someone he might not have recognized, were it not for his voice.

“Iskall, man, you okay?” Etho asks.

Iskall groans. He’s about to ask where in the world he is when he remembers. The honey. Xisuma. Mumbo. They- Iskall can feel his cheeks heating up. Oh lord, the things they did to him-!

Etho cups Iskall’s cheek and smiles down at him. 

“What were you doing on the floor? Shouldn’t you be back at the hive by now?”

Iskall frowns. “The hive?” Something about that feels familiar, but he can’t for the life of him place it.

Etho’s eyes widen. “Wait, were you just- Oh god, I’m so sorry for waking you up! You were only just converted, weren’t you?”

Iskall nods, keeping his gaze to the floor. “What- why are you here?” He asks the other bee.

“I came to restock.” Etho says. “You mean to tell me they just left you like this on the floor?” 

Iskall nods again.

“Dang. Xisuma _at least_ had the courtesy to tuck me into bed...”

Etho holds out his hand, and Iskall takes it. Why does he feel so... so strange? His limbs feel stiff, but that’s probably because he’s been lying on the floor all this time. How long has he been asleep for?

Did something happen? Is there something weird? Why is he here again?

Etho’s wings flutter, which brings them to Iskall’s attention. Right. That’s right. The bee thing. He feels his own wings on his back, spreading them out a bit. He’s surprised at how natural they feel to control.

Iskall looks at his hand in Etho’s. Looks at the colors of his fuzz. So vibrant. In fact, the whole world looks vibrant. Of course, they're both naked, too. Iskall thought the sight of himself would freak him out, but he feels... he feels amazing, actually. His joints are a little stiff and he’s groggy from being passed out on the floor, sure. But he’s got energy to spare.

“Thanks.” Iskall says. Etho shoots him a crooked smile. 

“So... anything I can help out with?”

An even wider smile appears on Etho’s face. He looks so different without his signature mask, but certainly no less alluring, Iskall notices.

“We could really use your building skills back at the hive.” Etho says. “It’s coming along great, but I’ll bet that your honey would make everything a lot more sturdy and homely.”

He presses his head into the crook of Iskall’s neck. “You smell really lovely.”

Iskall shudders at that. He’s not used to this kind of attention, but _work..._ Work sounds good. It could take his mind off of all that’s happened to him. And Etho thinks he’d be a great addition to help with the hive? That sounds good. That sounds really good. He can already see himself working hard. His new purpose. Like he was made for it.

Etho tugs at Iskall’s arm. 

“Let’s get back there. Come on, It’ll be like home. Xisuma’s there too, I’ll bet. What do you say?”

Iskall’s heart flutters in his chest, as do his new wings on his back. _Xisuma._

“Let’s go.” He says with a firm nod. “Just, can we drop by my base to gather up some materials which might be useful first?”

Etho nods. “I like your thinking, Iskall.” He says, and they take off.

They gather up a couple shulkers full of possibly useful materials like storage containers, foliage, flowers, and various types of wood. Before long they walk out of the ground entrance to the omega tree base again. But just as they’re getting ready to go home, Iskall spots a figure in the distance. 

\-----

Grian doesn’t know what it is that brought him to Iskall’s base, but his seemingly aimless wandering seems to have brought him here. He notices two figures, two _bees_ at the entrance, their arms interlocked. Something about the sight pulls him closer, draws him in. Like his heart wants him to be _closer,_ to be with them.

He doesn’t know how long he’s felt that, that _emptiness_ in his heart. It became more apparent after his most recent mission to steal more doors, though. God, what a task that was! So many unique doors, too! He loves the strange ones, especially. Like Impulse’s water curtains, and Tango’s redstone flying machine door.

Tango’s door. That is going to be an absolute pain to reassemble. He’d have to get more honey blocks as a replacement, too. What a waste of diamonds that would be! Grian doesn’t know what possessed him to do it, but... he ate them all. He shouldn’t have, but he ate all of the honey blocks from Tango’s door. It began with just a taste, and then... the rest is fuzzy, after that. Grian tries to remember, but he can’t get his brain to work properly. Did he put all the doors away safely after his escapades? Did he return to his base at all? When was the last time he worked on his mansion..?

All questions fade away as soon as he spots those two figures in the distance, over at Iskall’s base. As he’s consumed by this feeling, this _need_ of getting close to them. Like they hold all the answers to his questions. The solution to all his problems. He does what his mind tells him is natural, and walks up to them.

\-----

“Grian?” Iskall says as the hermit approaches them. He puts down the shulker he’s carrying in his other arm.

“Iskall?” He asks, cocking his head to the side. He looks confused, but... something in his eyes looks off. Different.

Etho sniffs the air, also dropping the supplies and letting go of Iskall. He sniffs Grian, which prompts Iskall to do the same. At first he doesn’t get it, but then it hits. The _smell._ It- it’s coming from Grian. He smells so sweet, yet completely different from what the inside of the honey shop was like. This has a slightly more bitter taste to it, somehow. Bitter, yet sweet. And a little salty. Like sweat. Iskall doesn’t question how he can taste it.

“You can taste it, can’t you?” Etho directs towards Iskall, and he can only nod. Etho takes Grian’s face in between his hands, and presses a soft kiss to his lips, which Grian leans into, deepening the kiss all too eagerly. 

Etho begins to grind down on him, spreading his honey, his own scent all over. Iskall grows hard just at the sight of the two. 

“Why does... why does he-?” Iskall trails off. It’s like his thoughts can’t be converted into words properly.

Etho breaks away and Grian whines at the loss of contact, now starting to grind up at Etho.

Etho kisses him again, softly. To shut him up, maybe, Iskall doesn’t know. Grian melts into it and begins to grind harder, which earns him a smirk.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Etho says.

Grian nods, panting slightly. “Mhm. Want to join you.” He reaches up to kiss him again, but Etho pushes him down gently with a hand on his head.

“You’ve had some of X’s honey, then, judging by that fact. Am I right?” 

Grian whines again, louder this time, but then nods. Iskall’s heartbeat speeds up when he realizes what that means. Grian has had honey, too. Just like him, and just like Mumbo. He runs a hand down to his cock, god, he’s so hard.

Unconsciously, Iskall moves closer to the pair, having forgotten completely about the materials and the shulker boxes. He brings his hands up to Grian’s cheeks, holding his face gently. Grian turns his attention to him, pressing his own hands over Iskall’s.  
He can feel it. He can smell it. His own honey, carelessly being spread everywhere, now on Grian’s own hands. 

Grian stares back at him with big eyes. Something certain and curious in them. The smaller hermit moves his hands to Iskall’s head, pulling him down into a kiss.

He can feel Grian smile against him, opening his mouth to allow Iskall to explore him. He didn’t realize just _how long_ his tongue is, now. Oh, he’s going to have a lot of fun with that later, he just knows. Iskall deepens the kiss, tasting the back of Grian’s mouth. Tasting _honey._

Grian presses his body to Iskall’s. Needy, almost. The fabrics of his clothing rub uncomfortably against Iskall’s new skin. Thankfully, behind them Etho makes work of it rather quickly, undoing Grian’s belt and pulling down his pants. Grian steps out of them and quickly presses back up to Iskall’s body, feeling him, slowly increasing the friction between them. He’s warm. Hot, even, Iskall notes, running his tongue further down Grian’s throat to taste more of him. _More._ His heart starts beating faster when he realizes that Grian doesn’t struggle or gag at all. 

“Jeez, Grian, how much honey did you have? You’re already showing signs of transformation.” Etho says, voicing Iskall's thoughts. Iskall can’t see what he’s doing, but he can guess. Scratch that, he doesn’t _need_ to guess. Grian moans into Iskall’s mouth, rolling his hips back and forth.

Grian giggles into Iskall’s mouth, running his hand down to Iskall’s cock, scooping up more honey, breaking away to sloppily lick it off of his fingers, winking at Iskall.

His cheeky demeanour fades for a moment when he tastes him. 

He lets out a shaky breath.

“Iskall, you- you taste so _good.”_

Grian moves in to grab him into a kiss again, but Iskall pulls back. Worry clouds his mind. The honey. The honey is doing all this. This isn’t Grian talking.

“Wait. Grian. You’re not in your right mind. It’s the honey. You- you need to stop eating it.”

Grian scoffs and looks taken aback, turning to Etho who shrugs curtly in response.

“Iskall, stop worrying. I want this.” He says it with such conviction that Iskall is almost convinced his mind isn’t being affected by the honey or... or pollen, or whatever this was.  
But he can’t deny that there’s something inside of him that... that wants this too. That wants to convert Grian, _corrupt_ him. Change him from the inside.

Etho must have caught on, seeing him struggle internally like that. He feels a hand brush his cheek. With all the fuzz covering him now it’s an entirely new sensation. But not an unpleasant one. 

“Iskall, it’s okay.” Etho whispers. “Give in.”

It’s like something snaps inside of him. He lets that instinct take the forefront of his mind, now pulling Etho towards him, kissing him hungrily. He grinds up, faster than before. He’s eager, too. He needs this. God, what a fool he was for resisting it for as long as he has. 

Etho breaks away from Iskall’s grip, pulling Grian in between them again. Iskall attaches himself to Grian’s mouth, barely registering how _different_ he tastes. Not as sweet as Etho. But he meets his hungry passion. Etho removes Grian’s sweater, rolling it up slowly, pressing kisses up along his back as he does so. Grian shudders and whines into Iskall’s mouth even more than before. 

They work together to guide Grian down onto his knees. Iskall takes his place laying underneath him on the jungle floor, something he expected would hurt, but his wings are sturdy enough to take the pressure. He swirls his tongue across Grian’s neck and collarbones, moving up to press kisses on his soft skin, nipping and biting and sending Grian’s mind swimming, if the way his eyes roll back is anything to go by.

“You want this, right, Grian?” Etho asks. 

“Y- yes,” Grian says, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m into it. _God,_ you’re both so- so attractive-” As soon as those words leave his lips he moans out softly as Etho enters him.

“You really had a lot of honey, Grian. _God,_ you’re so slick.” Etho says, and Grian hums. Iskall eats the situation up, tasting the sweat dripping down his body, feeling the subtle movements as Grian adjusts to Etho’s length inside of him, running his tongue along places he never would have been able to reach were he still human.

Then Etho starts moving, making it so that the tip of Grian’s dick rubs against Iskall’s stomach. Iskall holds him steady whilst Etho does most of the work. Grian’s eyes flutter open and closed, and each time they do Iskall can see them becoming a bit darker in color. 

He buzzes into his ear as he nips at his skin. That smooth skin that is slowly becoming more textured. Iskall lets his tongue play with every inch of the smaller hermit as he writhes and tries to meet Etho's movements.

Grian comes too soon, however. Etho hasn’t come yet. Still, he stops moving to let him come down. 

He’s showing signs of corruption, though. He’s transforming. The honey-like slick dripping down his thighs onto Iskall is one thing, and the fuzz slowly covering his skin is another. 

But the thing that gets Iskall is his come. It isn’t the standard white anymore, it’s already tainted by the honey-like texture and consistency. Above him Iskall can see Grian’s little antennae are beginning to sprout from his forehead, in between his messy locks. Iskall tilts his head to kiss Grian’s face all over. 

Etho groans, a playful tone in his voice. He pulls out, and Grian whines at the sudden emptiness.

“Your turn.” He says.

“May I?” Iskall asks, surprised. He sees Etho nod, already pulling Grian up under his arms to let Iskall climb out from under him. 

They switch positions, laying Grian with his back down on the ground. Iskall pulls his legs over his shoulders, and enters his slick ass swiftly. Grian moans at the sensation. Iskall smirks. He knows that he’s bigger than Etho. Still, Grian takes him like he’s nothing, while at the same time feeling so tight and _wet._

Iskall starts to thrust, quickly picking up his pace. Etho jerks himself off with one hand as he is now attached to Grian’s mouth, muffling his moans and pants. He comes all over the both of them soon after, and Grian bathes himself in the honey, smearing it all over himself, eating it up. 

His eyes are almost pitch black now, glazed over with _lust._ Iskall groans at the sight of Grian becoming undone underneath him. The little sighs and moans telling him that he is pleasuring him so well. This is why he became a bee, he thinks. This is what Mumbo must have experienced, as well. He’d shown him the light, but Iskall couldn’t recognize it until now. But now he knows. He pushes in faster, faster. Grian’s loud moans now finally audible, Iskall absolutely thriving off of the energy that the small hermit provides him with.

“Oh god, Iskall- Iskall, I’m gonna-”

“Me too, Grian. Just...”

He thrusts in deeply, and Grian gasps as he hits a certain spot repeatedly. Grian digs his nails into Iskall’s shoulders, throwing his head back as much as he can. Iskall’s wings flutter when he comes, sending the loose leaves on the ground behind them flying.

Etho brushes Grian’s hair out of the way and strokes the base of his new antennae lovingly, helping him over the edge. He comes again, this time shooting honey, too.

Iskall pants into the crook of Grian’s neck as he comes down, but Etho pulls him off with a certain urgency. Iskall whines and wants to protest but stops himself as he sees Etho help Grian sit upright. Now he sees why he did that. Wings pop from Grian’s back, covered in dirt and slick and all kinds of bodily fluids. They look flimsy. Weak. Nothing like how Iskall’s wings feel. Grian sways, his pitch black eyes can’t seem to focus on anything, struggling to even stay open in the first place.

Iskall doesn’t feel half as tired as he did when he was transformed. But he supposes that that makes sense. He squats down to support Grian, pressing soft kisses to his mumbling mouth.

“You did such a great job, Grian, that was amazing, I-” He doesn’t know what to say. 

“You’re one of us now.” Etho says, and Grian hums, smiling contently.

Iskall holds him close, careful not to touch his wings.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder. “You too, Iskall. Xisuma would be proud.” Etho says, and somehow that statement makes him blush. Xisuma... Xisuma was the cause of all of this. And he- he’d be _proud_ of him? Iskall has to take a moment to register that the happy buzzing in the air is coming from _himself._

Etho presses his lips to Iskall’s, tenderly. 

“Of course.” He whispers. Iskall smiles into the kiss.

When the three of them seem to have calmed down a bit Etho gets up, holding out his hand for Iskall once more.

“Well, we should get back to the hive.”

Iskall nods, but then looks at Grian’s passed-out form in his arms. “What about Grian? Do we just leave him here?”

Etho nods.

“He’ll be okay. There’s too much buzzing in and around the hive for him to properly rest, anyway. It’s peaceful out here. He’ll find his way back, trust me.”

Iskall’s instincts tell him that, _yes,_ little bees _do_ always find their way back to the hive. And if they don’t, someone will come for them. Plus, this is Grian they’re talking about. He can handle himself. He knew what he was getting into, after all. Unlike Iskall.

“At least let me set up a bed for him.” Iskall says, and Etho, thankfully, nods. He looks a little inpatient, now that Grian is converted, and Iskall knows why. Xisuma. They were going to go see Xisuma before they came across the new addition to the hive. Iskall almost wants to beat himself up for not realizing what a privilege it had been to meet him in the honey shop earlier. _Let alone_ be converted (even if only partly) by him. Iskall digs into his dropped shulker box and quickly crafts up a simple bed, now feeling that same rush, that _need_ to get back to their leader.

He tucks the new bee in carefully, and then takes Etho’s hand. They grab the previously collected materials, and fly off.

Etho shows Iskall the way towards Xisuma’s hive base, but something inside of him tells him that he would have been able to find it, even if he didn’t know where he was going.


	9. Scar & Cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐝💛

Scar is being pestered by another Jungle Bandit, he concludes. 

Something’s been trampling his crops, picking his carefully placed flowers, and buzzing and zooming all around him when he isn’t looking. It almost sounds like a giant, well, a giant _bee,_ but Scar knows that that’s ridiculous.

Until the Bandit reveals himself, and takes Scar’s breath away.

 _Of course_ it’s Grian. _Of course_ it’s him! Who else could it be? Who else would annoy him for seemingly no reason? Who else would mess with him just because he can?

And really, Scar would be okay with it. He can replant his crops, he can replace his flowers. It’s no big deal, honestly. No, he’d be totally okay with it, if Grian isn’t chucking _potions_ at him.

Scar doesn’t know what in the world they’re filled with (he’s never seen _orange_ potions before) until one hits him in the face. He licks his lips, and tastes... honey? Grian is trying to cover him with _honey?_

But there’s gotta be something else in there too, if the sudden _heat_ that rushes through Scar is any indication. His sole piece of bottom wear suddenly feels way too constricting.

Grian buzzes and zips around Scar’s head, and it’s too much, he’s way too annoying. He hits Scar with another bottle of honey and Scar has to keep himself from moaning as the honey seeps into his clothes, covering his bare skin.

And Grian doesn’t stop pestering him- perhaps he even picks up the rate at which he steals flowers and flies in circles above Scar, just out of reach. Combined with the blood rushing into Scar’s cock it all just serves to anger him.

Just when Scar feels like he can’t take it anymore, he catches Grian. Or maybe the annoying little bee lets himself be caught, Scar doesn’t care. He pins Grian to the ground easily, locking him in place with his legs, grinding down as he attaches himself to Grian’s jawline, kissing and sucking and nipping at his fuzzy skin. Grian looks more than pleased to be caught, a smirk plastered to his striped face when Scar pulls away.

“Grian, you little-” Scar is cut off as Grian pecks Scar’s lips. Scar, startled, grabs him and kisses him properly. He’s never been so annoyed, so worked up.

Scar thought that the bee thing was a costume at first. Can you blame him? With how much his neighbor likes to play dress-up, it might as well have been. But Scar merely brushed against one of the antennae, and Grian gave him a soft, shaky moan, and that’s when Scar knew. It wasn’t a costume. He really is a bee.

But Grian looks all too happy, way too smug to be pinned underneath him. His eyes are full of lust and Scar knows his are too. All he can think about is that it’s a good thing the both of them are wearing next to nothing. 

Scar quickly discards his wizard robes, and his boxers can’t leave his body quick enough. He feels ready. Already slicked up, somehow, and he doesn’t question it. He doesn’t _want_ to question it.

He straddles Grian properly, taking Grian’s own honey-slick cock in his hands and sinking himself down onto him.

Grian squirms underneath him as Scar surrounds him, already panting softly and Scar isn’t even moving yet.

 _He’s beautiful,_ Scar thinks, and he starts moving, starts fucking himself on him. Grian’s twitches and sinful buzzes make Scar’s mind hazy with pleasure.

The fuzz bursting from his skin tickles pleasantly, and Scar can feel the beginnings of his antennae pushing through his skin, growing painstakingly slowly but so, _so good._ The two appendages slowly adding themselves to his spacial awareness as Scar sinks down onto Grian again and again.

The changes are making Scar’s mind hazy with pleasure, and he dives back down to catch’s Grian’s mouth into a kiss.

But just as he’s feeling close, the sound of rockets catches him off guard and Scar stops his movement. He’s suddenly all too aware of the position he’s in; on top of Grian in the middle of his magical village, on the ground, nonetheless. Grian whines underneath him and tries to get Scar to move again, but his heart is beating in his chest at the sight of the person who is now standing next to them.

Cub.

\-----

Cub looks at the scene in front of him. Scar, and... Grian? The sight of them promptly makes him forget why he even came here in the first place. Something about crystals, though Cub isn’t sure.

Grian whimpers, trying to buck up into Scar, and it looks like Scar is having trouble staying still as well. The bee underneath him buzzes, squirms, and whines.

Speaking of bees, Scar, he... Cub can’t lie, Scar’s half-transformed figure is turning him on _so much._ The blush on his cheeks, the fact that one of his antennae is just a bit shorter than the other... The lopsidedness, the sweat, the _smell..._

It’s not like Cub didn’t want to find his friends like this. No, he, he doesn’t mind at all, it’s just that- that he didn’t expect to find it so... so _hot._

Grian stills his movement and starts grinning like a fool the _moment_ he realizes that Cub is into it.

As if Cub can’t control himself, he takes a step forward and crouches down next to the two. He takes Scar’s face in his hands, cups his cheeks, and smiles. 

“Please, don’t let me interrupt you. Don’t be embarrassed, keep going.” He whispers, leaning in to ghost Scar’s lips.

Scar’s blush turns an even deeper red, and Cub quickly presses his mouth to Scar’s. The man lets out a surprised buzz, and the vibrations go straight to Cub’s hardening dick.

Grian coughs, catching Cub’s attention. He pulls away, looking to Grian, asking with his eyes what he wants. Grian looks so utterly fucked, so completely out of it, yet also somehow like he’s got the most control over the situation. He motions towards one of the bottles which Cub presumes are filled with honey, which lay discarded on the ground around them. 

“Drink one.” Grian says, and Cub complies, taking a bottle into his hands.

He uncorks it and takes a small sip, relishing in the wave of pleasure it sends through him. Cub melts at the sugary taste, eagerly drinking more and more until he’s rimming the bottle with his tongue to taste as much of it as possible.

When he looks up his vision feels foggy, like his brain has to catch up with what his eyes are seeing. Scar has gone back to fucking himself on Grian, and Cub can feel... _something_ happening to him in his lower area.

Scar looks back at him, face flushed, and it looks like he’s actually showing off, now. Rolling his body for Cub to see. Scar’s eyes are hazy and steadily turning more and more pitch black, but with the wink he gives Cub he makes them look so incredibly alluring. It takes Cub’s breath away, something slick staining his clothes and creating friction unlike anything he has ever felt before. 

Cub isn’t wearing much, but it takes him far too long to get undressed, gasping when his cock hits the warm jungle air. Cub strokes himself, dipping down to his ass to cover his fingers before he goes back to jerking himself to the sight of Scar coming undone on top of Grian. Scar only thriving off of the attention Cub gives him, gasping as black stripes begin to cover his body, shivering when a stinger pushes out from his rear.

Cub has never seen him like this before. So confident. So lost. Scar’s sensual moves and sinful sounds, combined with his changing form send Cub over the edge, and he comes all over himself. Gasping, riding his high at the sight and the feelings that wash over him.

His eyes flutter open when he hears Scar moan, and he watches him shoot a thick honey-like substance all over Grian’s chest before collapsing into his arms. Clear wings pop from his back with the most filthy sound, and Cub can already feel himself hardening again.

“Fuck, Scar, that was so hot.” He says, catching Scar’s animalistic eyes. Scar smiles at him, buzzing softly and his eyes threatening to fall close.

Grian kisses Scar’s cheek, gingerly carding a hand through his hair. 

But he doesn’t look satisfied yet. He pushes Scar off of him and turns his attention to Cub.

Cub instinctively leans in, and lets Grian attach himself to his mouth. He can taste nothing but _sweetness,_ even tasting a bit of _Scar_ as Grian’s abnormally long tongue explores his mouth, and Cub lets him. He can’t help but moan into the kiss.

“Scar,” Grian says in between breaths. “Don’t fall asleep now, you’ve got some work cut out for you here.”

Scar groans groggily, he looks about ready to pass out at any moment.

Grian moves his mouth downwards, smirking at the fact that Cub already removed any obstacles for him. Grian’s saliva leaves a tingling sensation on his skin, and when Cub looks down he can see why; a trail of soft, yellow and black striped fuzz is growing in where his tongue passed. It’s absolutely thrilling to Cub. He wants Grian to touch him more, to kiss him all over.

He barely registers the rustling of leaves and dirt behind him, and soon two hands are trailing down his back, Cub involuntarily shivering underneath Scar’s touch. Moments later he’s being lifted up, Grian pulling himself away to help Scar take him somewhere else.

He’s being pushed onto one of the many chests outside of Scar’s base. Ass up in the air, ready for whatever it is Scar and Grian have planned for him. Grian holds up his head tenderly with two hands, kissing him more lovingly than before. As if he wants to ease him into what’s going to happen next.

Cub doesn’t need to be eased into it. He’s ready. He wants this, he saw what happened to Scar. He wants that. _Needs_ it.

With only a soft hum against his neck as a warning, Scar pushes into him. Cub had expected... resistance? Prep? Anything, just- just not this. He did not expect his asshole to be so ready, so slick already. But honestly, if this is part of the deal then who is he to complain? Scar starts thrusting into him. He starts fucking him, excruciatingly slowly, and Cub can only gasp at the sensation. 

Still, there’s so many things happening in and around his body all at once. Grian’s intoxicating saliva slowly claiming more of his skin, his tongue expertly curling up and playing with every inch of his exposed body. The smell of sex and pollen and sweet, sweet _honey_ all around him. Scar is sleepily fucking him but with everything else happening he can’t complain. It’s a slow, grueling pace.

But it’s lovely at the same time. He’s so careful. It’s making Cub’s heart flutter. The weight of Scar's body on top of him feels amazing.

And of course, the changes that start affecting his body. Cub arches his back and whimpers when something seems to push out of his lower back. The motions of Scar pushing him against the chest, the wood making brushing against his hard-on. _God,_ he wants to touch himself. Explore his own body. It all feels so _new_ and exciting. 

Cub is covered in sweat. The humid temperatures of the jungle really are something else. He’s panting, god, it’s taking Scar so long, but Grian keeps kissing him, keeps exploring his face and neck with his tongue. That obscenely long tongue of his. So fucking flexible and long and _hot._ Cub is covered in all kinds of fluids, and he’s loving it.

Grian encourages the both of them, and Cub no longer cares who can hear his moans and pants (if he ever cared in the first place, he can’t remember). He squirms underneath Grian as he peppers kisses all over his face, leaving no spot safe. His forehead feels especially ticklish, and when Grian kisses the base of what he realizes are his _antennae_ he comes loudly and unexpectedly. 

Moments or maybe minutes later Scar finally comes and fills him up, and he feels so _warm._ Cub lets out a shaky sigh as he feels Scar pull out. He whines at the loss of his warmth, feeling so _empty._ But then something- _multiple things_ burst from his back, and Cub now knows why Scar was so tired. He has to fight to keep his eyes open, the new limbs on his back sapping all his energy. 

Grian takes their hands and leads the both of them towards one of Scar’s magical houses. Inside it are two beds, pushed together to make one big one. Cub lets himself fall down face-first, the bed dipping on both sides from the other bees doing the same.

It’s not much space, but Cub doesn’t mind. They’re all way too tired anyway.

Cub drifts off to sleep, nestled in between the two men who just changed his life for good.


	10. Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I've got a lot of good ideas for other stories, and I just don't know what to work on first! I hope you enjoy this chapter for now, though~

Zedaph sits down at the table across from Ren, stirring with a spoon in his cup of tea.

“Want some honey in it?” Ren asks him, and Zedaph nods, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I thought Xisuma didn’t stock his shop anymore since his disappearance?” He asks, surprised. “You haven’t become a beekeeper in his absence, have you?” He jokes.

“Me? Oh, no, not at all.” Ren says. “But  _ someone  _ did stock his shop, and I’m not complaining about prices this low.” 

He pours some honey into Zedaph’s cup, and then some in his own. Zedaph’s never been big on honey before, but something about it strikes him as a good idea. Maybe today will be the day he learns to like the taste of it. 

Zedaph nods gratefully and takes a sip, watching Ren do the same.

“So, any particular reason you invited me over?” Zedaph asks.

Ren sighs. “Well, you see,” He begins. “I’ve got to be honest, it’s getting kind of lonely out here on Loser Island. And with all the other hermits slowly going missing, I thought it’d be nice to talk over a good cup of tea, just hang out and chill with another human being.”

Zedaph smiles at him. Ren living out here, on his own little isolated island in the middle of the ocean  _ does  _ seem pretty lonely. Sure, he has his cow and a cat, but that doesn’t even come close to actual human contact.

He notices Ren shift in his seat, not seeming to be able to sit still, and moves to pour more honey into his cup. So much so that Zedaph is sure he’s just straight-up drinking pure honey now. Zedaph himself downs his cup of tea as well, and asks if Ren has any more honey.

“Yeah, in the chest over there.” Ren says, gesturing towards a chest over by the door. Zedaph gets up, stifling a whine as his pants shift uncomfortably. When did he- when did he get  _ hard? _ Zedaph quickly grabs a bottle and turns around, only to see Ren groaning and rubbing the front of his jeans, eyes closed, mouth hung open.

Strangely enough, Zedaph doesn’t think anything of it. All that crosses his mind is how  _ hot  _ he looks like that, how much the sight turns him on. Clearly trying (and failing) to stop himself from touching himself in Zedaph’s company. Because that would be rude, and disrespectful and gross. 

But somehow it’s not. Zedaph  _ likes  _ it. He takes the bottle back to the table and catches Ren’s attention. 

Ren blushes when he meets Zedaph’s eyes. 

“Zed... I’m-”

“Ren, please-” They say at the same time, and laugh.

Zedaph speaks up first. “Keep going. I like watching you like that.” He says, surprised at how smoothly the words come out, and Ren blushes even more. He eyes the bottle of honey on the table, and reaches for it with his other hand. Zedaph tugs it back and Ren whines. Now that he has Ren’s attention, he uncorks the bottle and brings it up to his lips. Zedaph sticks his tongue out and dips it into the sweet, sugary liquid. Ren’s mouth actually falls open and Zedaph’s lips curl up at the looks Ren gives him.

“Zed...” Ren breathes out and groans as he puts his hand down his pants. Zedaph decides he likes the way his name sounds like that.

He resists drinking the entire thing, his own jeans getting increasingly uncomfortable, and puts the bottle down, just out of Ren’s reach. Ren still tries to reach out for it.

“Uh uh uh,” Zedaph shakes his head. “Why don’t we move to a more comfortable place, first?”

“Please, Zed, I need it. I need to taste it.” Ren says,  _ whines,  _ and Zedaph smirks at that. He’s achingly hard himself, sure, but seeing Ren like this is just too good not to drag out.

Zedaph looks around, noting how hazy his vision feels, lagging behind his eyes almost. He spots a nice and comfortable looking bed in the corner of the room and gets up, walking over, coaxing Ren to come with him.

Ren follows him, stumbling over his own feet, almost losing balance. Once he’s close enough Zedaph grabs him and pulls him down onto the bed, Ren yelping in surprise.

He pushes Ren down and he stays there, his eyes big, waiting obediently. Zedaph rewards him by dripping some honey down into his waiting mouth, some spilling and dropping down his face. Ren eagerly laps it up, humming and moaning at the taste, grinding up at the air.

Zedaph trails his hands down his body and slips Ren’s shirt over his head once the honey is nearly all gone. He wipes some of it off of Ren’s cheeks and runs his hands down, smearing the substance across his bare chest. Ren feels warm, warmer than normal. Once he moves his hand up to wipe more honey off of him Ren catches his thumb in his mouth and  _ sucks, _ running his tongue around to lap it all up. At this point Ren catches Zedaph’s eyes, and Zedaph gasps at what he sees.

“Dude, Ren, your eyes-”

“What?” Ren asks, squirming underneath him.

“They’re  _ pitch black.”  _ Ren shivers at his words.

“Do you think the honey...”

“Yeah, probably, yeah,” Zedaph answers, lost for words. Ren looks absolutely  _ beautiful  _ like this.

“Give me another bottle. There’s more in the chest. Grab some more, please,” Ren says.  _ Begs. _ Zedaph nods, tossing the now empty one aside.

He retrieves a few more bottles, knowing that he won’t want to get up to get more when they  _ really  _ get started.

This time when he turns around he sees that Ren is removing his jeans. He kicks his garments aside, his red, aching cock slipping out of his boxers. Zedaph groans at the sight. At the smell that is starting to fill the entire room.

Zedaph removes his own clothes just as quickly and crawls back onto the bed. Ren is eagerly fingering himself, already four fingers deep and writhing and moaning. There’s some kind of slick dripping from his ass. When did..?

But then the smell hits Zedaph again and he realizes that it’s  _ honey.  _

Zedaph can’t help himself and leans over, catching Ren’s whimpering mouth into a kiss. When he pulls away Ren lets out a surprised buzz. He looks shocked at that, but when Zedaph dangles another bottle of honey in his vision his dark eyes go hazy again. 

“I thought you might want this,” Zedaph smirks. 

_ “Please,”  _ Ren says. “Please, put it in me. I need it. Fuck me with the bottle, feed me, please, I’ll do  _ anything.”  _

Zedaph lets his eyes wander down Ren’s body. He already looks so fucked, covered in sweat and honey, panting heavily. He crawls down until he’s met with Ren’s ass. Open, exposed, and definitely dripping with honey already.

“Oh my,” Zedaph says.

“What’s happening to me?” Ren asks.

“Do you think we should message someone about this?” 

“No, no no no it... it feels good.” Ren shudders when Zedaph presses a finger to the rim of his hole.

“Oh? Does it, now?” He teases.

“Yes. Please. Fuck me. Stuff me, Zed. Please.” Ren moves to try and get Zedaph’s finger inside of him, but Zedaph pulls his hand away, slipping his finger into his mouth. His mind goes hazy at the taste.

With a  _ pop  _ Zedaph removes his finger and uncorks one of the bottles. He presses it to Ren’s entrance, taking in the way Ren reacts, wiggling his ass, trying to push himself onto it. Zedaph pulls a moan from Ren as he begins to press it in, the bottleneck sliding in smoothly, honey dripping down the cold exterior.

Seeing just how it affects Ren, Zedaph pushes the bottle in as far as it’ll go, and then slowly pulls it out again. 

He keeps watching Ren as he pushes it back in, and starts fucking him with it. He watches Ren  _ change,  _ soaking up the lovely sounds he makes as he comes undone.

He huffs. It's a slow process, but Zedaph watches with fascination. Two small nubs on Ren’s forehead start growing as more and more honey enters him. Antennae, Zedaph thinks. He’s becoming a bee.  _ He’s becoming a bee.  _

Zedaph trails a hand up his body, twirling the growing antennae between his fingers, making Ren  _ groan. _

"You're growing antennae,” Zedaph says, and Ren all but melts at his words. “Can you feel that, Ren? Can you feel me playing with them?”

Ren nods, eyes closing in pleasure. "What's that between my legs? Tell me, Zed, please."

"It's honey. You're producing honey." Ren moans. 

"A-and underneath?" He breathes as it grows,  _ pushes  _ out of him. 

"A stinger. Ren, you look so beautiful like this. I almost want to stop and keep you like this forever."

Ren buzzes.  _ “Please,  _ no, I- go faster. You need to go faster, I need to- I need to..." Ren drifts off, his eyes rolling back.

Zedaph picks up the speed, and Ren arches his back, feeling stuffed and only being filled more as Zed keeps pouring more in every time he presses in. The bottle is empty now, Zedaph notices, and with a final,  _ deep  _ thrust he sends Ren over the edge, shooting a thick, almost honey-like liquid all over his chest.

Zedaph scoops some of it up with his hands, bringing it to his mouth, tongue darting out to test it. To see if it tastes just as sweet as it looks, and-  _ yeah.  _ It  _ is. _

He licks the sweet and salty substance from between his fingers, it tingles against his tongue and Zedaph can feel his mind becoming hazy, feeling nothing but pleasure. Slick starts dripping down from his ass but it feels  _ good _ so who is he to question it?

Ren is breathing heavily underneath him, and Zedaph leans down to capture his lips into a passionate kiss. He can feel the soft fuzz growing on his face, his own soft skin being tickled by Ren’s soft scruff.

Underneath him Ren is already growing hard again, his dick pressing up against Zedaph’s bare skin.

“More,” Ren breathes. “Fill me more. I need  _ more-”  _ Zedaph cuts him off with another kiss, already reaching for another bottle.

Zedaph wants,  _ needs _ it too. He wants to feel like that as well, but right now he wants to help Ren through it. Make him feel good.

Ren’s hard again, and Zedaph feels like he’s going to burst if he doesn’t do anything about himself. He looks at Ren, looks at the fuzz spreading across his body, yellow and black stripes slowly claiming his skin.

“God, can I- Can I fuck you?” He asks, and Ren nods eagerly.

Zedaph doesn’t waste another second and pushes Ren’s legs up, allowing him better access. He lines himself up and pushes in easily. Ren gasps underneath him and Zedaph can’t help but groan as his cock finally gets the attention he’s been craving. The slick warmth enveloping him, the  _ heat  _ that spreads up... It’s  _ breathtaking. _

Zedaph starts moving, searching for a nice pace to keep both himself and Ren right on the edge. He uncorks the bottle of honey, pouring some in between their legs, fucking it deeper and deeper into Ren. He drips some onto his fingers, moving them up to Ren’s face to allow him to suck it from between his fingers, which he does obediently. Ren’s tongue seems  _ longer,  _ more flexible, somehow, and Zedaph revels in all the changes that have been made to Ren’s body.

He smiles, adding more honey in between their legs, though they really don't need it for the lube anymore. He pushes in again and again, feeling himself becoming more and more slick with each passing second.

The sight of Ren is just- god, he’s so  _ beautiful.  _

"Ren,” Zedaph says. “Do you think you'll grow wings as well?"

Ren, on cue, arches his back. Zedaph slips a hand underneath him, scratching at his skin. Ren writhes at his touch, nodding.

"I can feel them. They want to come out, I- I  _ need  _ them to come out," He almost groans.

Zedaph nods, picking up his pace, fucking more of the honey into him. The more he thrusts into Ren, the higher pitched his moans and buzzes become.

Ren is now nearly completely covered in yellow and black fuzz. His eyes are the deepest black Zedaph's ever seen. And his antennae- they bounce up so stupidly adorably. Ren’s face is stuck in an expression of constant pleasure.

"Zed- Zed... I'm-"

Ren comes with a grunt, shooting honey all over Zedaph's chest. Zedaph’s mind is absolutely hazed over by now, and he runs a hand over himself, licking the come, the  _ honey _ off of his fingers. The taste sends his mind spinning further, sparks going straight to his cock. He captures Ren’s mouth into a sloppy kiss, his fuzz and his antennae tickling him, stimulating his senses perfectly. Zedaph thrusts deeply once, twice, and comes as well, hearing Ren buzz in surprise.

They lay connected like that for a good moment, catching their breaths. After a couple more steady breaths Zedaph pulls out and pulls the two of them upright. Honey and come leaking out and off of the both of them. Two wings sprout from Ren's back with a shudder. He looks hazy and tired, but there’s a big smile plastered on his face. Ren falls into Zedaph's arms, a content buzz vibrating through both of their chests. 

Ren falls asleep, but not before he promises to help Zedaph as soon as he wakes up. Zedaph nods, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and tucking him in, falling asleep himself as well in Ren’s soft arms.


End file.
